Chaton
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: Stiles est un chat-garoux qui se retrouve blesser par un loup de la meute des Hale. Blessé, Laura le sauvera d'une morte certaine avant de le refilé à son frère. Après tout, Jackson était le béta de Derek qui était l'alpha. Il devais prendre soins du nouveau membre de la meute et c'était a cause de Jakson qu'il était dans cet état. Et secrètement, Laura espère adoucir son frère.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton.

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Correctrice : JustSoana

Note : cette histoire m'a été inspirée en lisant des fanfictions où Stiles était surnomé par Derek "mon chaton". J'ai eu cette idée et je l'ai écrite. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu en faire une fiction mais ça collait tellement au sterek que voilà. Ensuite j'ai voulu en faire une O.S mais je préfère en faire une histoire sur plusieurs chapitres. En combien je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire l'histoire peut être ?

Note 2 : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique. Je tache du mieu que je peux de corriger mes fautes. Cela explique que mes chapitres ne feront pas plus de 2000 mots. Parce que quand j'ai trop a corriger, je désespère et à la fin je ne vois plus les fautes du tout. Donc voilà.

Chapitre 1 :

La nuit était tombée dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Cette ville était spéciale à cause du nombre de Garous qui arpentaient les rues de la ville. Les Garous sont des êtres à la fois humains et animaux. En effet, un loup-garou pourra prendre la forme d'un loup, mais aussi celle d'un humain. Et cela est valable pour bien d'autres animaux, créant parfois certains conflits. Il y avait des clans qui s'étaient formés avec chacun un animal pour emblème.

Stiles Stilinski était un jeune homme de 16 ans, hyperactif et chat-garou. Sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis la mort de son père, qui avait suivi par désespoir sa femme, morte d'une maladie incurable. La ville ne faisait rien pour ses orphelins. Il y en avait tellement peu qui se retrouvaient réellement sans famille... Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas de Stiles qui vivait la plupart du temps sous la forme d'un chat au pelage gris, à l'encolure blanche et aux yeux noisette. C'était plus facile de se nourrir, de se déplacer ou de dormir sous cette forme.

Ce Garou avait pourtant un énorme problème. Son hyperactivité le faisait courir partout et il s'épuisait vite. Il dormait moins que les autres chats et avait plus faim sans pour autant trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il faisait régulièrement les poubelles ou volait dans les restaurants. Mais c'était une bien triste vie pour lui, depuis la perte de ses deux parents un an plus tôt. Le jeune homme était au plus mal, affaiblis, maigre et pourtant, il avait encore un surplus d'énergie qui le tuait, l'épuisait peu à peu. Il avait le tournis de plus en plus souvent, et les courses-poursuites pour sauver sa peau n'étaient pas rare. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et provoquait sans arrêt les autres, se mettant à dos bien des gens. Son grand regret était d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir retourner au lycée. Il n'avait pas d'ami, mais aimait étudier. Sauf qu'étudier revenait cher et il n'avait pas encore 18 ans, l'âge légal pour pouvoir débloquer l'argent sur le compte de ses parents. Il devait donc vivre de souris et autre rongeurs à la portée de sa patte.

(*^*)

Stiles se réveilla un matin alors qu'il avait plu la veille. Son pelage était mouillé, et il se demanda une seconde s'il pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine. Il allait devoir travailler s'il ne voulait pas continuer ainsi, mais il n'avait plus de maison, plus de fringue, et se balader nu n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il marcha aux abords de la forêt, les oreilles basses. "Vie de merde" Se dit-il. "Faut tenir jusqu'à mes 18 ans et après je pourrais revivre comme un humain normal". Quoi que... l'adderall était relativement cher et il en avait réellement besoin alors que dans sa forme animal les effets était supportable.

Le jeune homme, qui était en chat, passa d'arbre en arbre, d'une branche à l'autre, pour ainsi ne pas avoir à progresser par terre. C'était le coin des serpents et il y en avait pas mal par ici. Et ce n'étaient pas des Garous, alors ils avaient encore moins de scrupule à tuer à chat pour ensuite le manger. Et comme Stiles n'était pas gros, ça ne pourrait que les aider.

Soudain, le ventre de l'hyperactif gronda. Il était encore en train de grandir et il avait donc souvent faim. Il se mis donc en chasse, mais il faisait trop de bruit. Les animaux le sentait venir à des kilomètres de là et avait bien le temps de s'enfuire. Alors, voyant que sa technique ne fonctionna pas, il se risqua à aller sur le domaine des loups qui était bien plus loin dans la forêt. Les loups y avaient établis leur nid là-bas, à l'écart de la ville, bien trop bruyante pour leurs oreilles. Même humain, ils avaient une ouïe terrible. Il devait faire particulièrement attention s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver en Kebab. Et là tout de suite, il se demandait si c'était au moins mangeable, un Kebab de Stiles, s'il aurait bon goût... En plus, la viande ne serait pas graisseuse et ils ne risquaient pas de se prendre une indigestion. Ça devait réellement le rassurer d'avoir cette pensée ?

Il se trouva bien vite devant une sorte de petit village. Plusieurs maisons avaient été construites autour d'un manoir. Chaque nouveau membre de la meute avait la possibilité de se faire construire une maison ou d'aller en ville y vivre. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux, uniquement les vagues rumeurs qu'il avait entendues. Le clan était composé principalement de loup, mais il y avait aussi un druide qui faisait véto et médecin. L'Alpha était un homme du nom de Derek, il était aussi effrayant que beau. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour le jeune Stiles, il fallait qu'il opère rapidement et parte comme le voleur qu'il allait devenir.

Le pseudo-village avait l'air calme quand il y rentra. Il y avait beaucoup de lycéens qui devaient être en cours... Comme lui normalement... Il sentit l'odeur exquise d'une tarte aux pommes refroidissant sur le bord d'une fenêtre qu'il décida de voler. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et cela ne remplacerait pas la viande. Mais, hey, c'était déjà ça, nan ?

Courant à vive allure vers elle, il ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée d'un loup. Et alors qu'il allait prendre un bout de pomme et surement ronronner de contentement, il fut projeté contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il se releva bien vite malgrès le choc et cracha quelque seconde avant de monter dans l'arbre où il y serait plus en sécurité. Il avisa ensuite d'un gros loup gris qui montrait ses dents. Il avait l'air particulièrement hargneux. Peut-être que c'était sa tarte.

Le petit voleur ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à cette entrevue. Son ventre et son dos lui faisaient mal. S'il arrivait à partir d'ici, il devrait rester immobile quelque temps et il ne pourrait plus se nourrir.

La vie de Stiles était dangereuse. La loi de la nature se répercutait clairement sur sa vie. Tuer ou être tué, la vie humaine lui offrait le confort de pouvoir être aidé s'il le voulait. Il y avait comme même des associations pour ça. Mais le médicament dont il avait besoin était trop cher, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre une semaine. Il devait l'avoir après sa première journée humaine. Il avait bien essayé de jongler entre forme humaine et forme animale, mais c'était juste comme si sa forme animale ne faisait que retarder son besoin d'Adderall.

-Je vais t'apprendre à voler, salopard ! Grogna le loup.

Le chat s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette phrase qu'il avait parfaitement compris, le fis revenir sur terre mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'animal avait sauté. Les deux pattes contre le tronc de l'arbre. La gueule en hauteur. Il attrapa la patte arrière du chat pour ensuite le projeter au sol. Le chat se remit sur ses pattes, mais poussa un miaulement de douleur. Sa patte arrière avait été brisée, le sang coulait et la plaie n'était clairement pas belle. Alors que son agresseur s'approchait, il clopina en arrière, crachant vers le loup. Le spectacle était triste a voir. Le pauvre chat était acculé contre le mur, sa blessure le faisait bien trop souffrir, son ennemi était bien trop fort et agile pour l'être qui ne faisait que 3 kilos. C'était ridicule le comparer aux 60 kilos de muscle de la bête en face de lui. Ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à le faire peur en montrant ses crocs. Le chat senti clairement sa dernière heure arriver quand il entendit un hurlement :

-Jackson, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Ledit Jackson se transforma en humain. Il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, mais cela semblait ne lui poser aucun problème. Les Garous, par leurs transformations multiples, n'étaient pas pudiques.

-Je punis cette saleté de Garou ! Il allait nous voler le déssert ! Cracha l'homme.

-Tu aurais pu simplement lui faire peur ! Mon dieu, mais regarde dans quel état tu as mis sa patte !

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, Laura ! Cracha-t-il.

-Il va mourir, tu veux dire !

-Bien sûr que non ! Il va se transformer en humain et aller à l'hôpital. Point.

Tout Garou qui se respecte pouvait le faire, aller à l'hôpital. Mais il était hors de question que Stiles le face. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Il déteste l'hôpital, dernier lieu ou avait vécu sa mère, avant de rendre son dernier soufle devant Stiles. Cet hôpital avait vu un jeune homme de 15 ans perdre sa mère, mais aussi son père. Ce dernier s'était suicidé et on lui avait demandé, à lui, à un gamin, de venir vérifier que c'était bien son père à la morgue. C'était une chose que ne devrait jamais avoir a vivre un enfant, ou même un adolescent. Voir un parent à qui on avait adressé la parole moins de 24 heures plus tôt, et qui est présent sur une table pour la future autopsie. Ça avait été un choc pour Stiles et il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce lieu. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, surtout si on y rajoutait la longue et épuisante année qu'il avait vécu à moitié au chevet de sa mère pendant sa dernière année de vie, alors que la maladie la rongeait.

-Bon, prépare la voiture, on va l'y emmener. Et toi, dit-elle en s'adressant au chat. Redeviens humain.

Stiles miaula et fis un signe négatif de la tête. S'il se transformait, il aurait surement une crise de panique. Ou sinon, prit par son hyperactivité qui l'empêchait de rester en place, le jeune homme allait sûrement agraver sa blessure.

-Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ? Demanda Laura.

Le chat ne pouvait répondre qu'en miaulant. Alors la jeune femme se transforma en une majestueuse louve noire, après s'être déshabillée. Les humains pouvaient communiquer ensemble ,non ? Les animaux, c'était pareil. Mais un Garou dans sa forme animale ne pouvait pas être compris d'un Garou sous sa forme humaine.

-Je suis hyperactif, si je me transforme, je vais agraver ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Bien, je vois... Et pourquoi as-tu tenté de voler cette tarte ? Demande-t-elle sévèrement.

-Parce que j'ai faim.

-Tu aurais pu attendre d'être chez toi !

-Ah ouai ? Et je fais comment si je n'en ai pas ? Hein ? Explosa alors Stiles. Je suis un orphelin sans maison ! Je ne peux même pas redevenir humain sinon mon hyperactivité me reprend et mon traitement coûte bien trop chère pour que je puisse me l'offrir ! Alors désolé si je n'ai trouvé que ça a me mettre sous la dent parce que je suis un piètre chasseur et que j'ai faim depuis 2 jours, que je suis trempé par l'averse d'hier soir parce que je n'ai pas d'abris et que je suis crevé ! Cracha l'animal.

Laura ne le montrait pas, mais elle était étonnée. Le chat n'avait pas mâché ses mots, n'avais pas fait dans la diplomatie et devait savoir qu'il avait aggravé son cas. On ne parle pas ainsi à un être qui tenait votre vie entre ses mains ou ses pattes. Puis, petit à petit, le discours du plus jeune se fraya un chemin dans son esprits. Il n'avait aucun abri, pas de famille, il avait faim depuis longtemps et son poil était encore mouillé. Il était maigre, bien trop. On voyait presque ses os, et son pelage n'était pas dans un très bon état. Son instinct de louve protectrice se réveilla sous cette vision triste. Il n'allait pas vivre encore longtemps s'il restait ainsi.

-Bien. Dit-elle en redevenant humaine. Elle se rhabilla avant d'approcher le chat.

Stiles se mit à cracher et a donner des coups de pattes dans le vide. Il griffa même la jeune femme à la joue. Cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire. Elle prit le chat dans ses bras, le rassurant sur ses attentions. Elle allait s'en occuper. Stiles allait faire partit de la meute des Hale.

OoOoOoO

Note de l'auteur : voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, à me donner des conseils. Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, bien que sur ce couple oui. Mais on a toujours besoin de conseils pour s'améliorer. Il n'y aura aucun rythme de publication précis par contre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yoruhime

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Note : Je tenais a remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris, qui ont laissé une Reviews ou qui suivent l'histoire. Et je vais devoir vous répondre a tous ici, guest ou pas. Car Fanfiction a quelque petit problème technique, je n'arrive pas à voir les Reviews, il me met : No reviews Found. Donc je fais que ma boite mail :

Correctrice : JustSoana

Les réponses :

Khamoonyeong : Pour le bien de l'histoire, il fallait qu'il rende l'âme. J'aurais peut-être dû faire genre un accident de voiture mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensée. Ensuite pour les attribues animaliers sous la forme humaine...Ouais nan...Peut-être ? Je préfère qu'il puisse se fondre dans la masse plus facilement, qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas ! ^^. Ouais, j'y ai pensé au Bêta-lectrice, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marcherait avec moi. Je fais les chose tant que je suis motivée et si je ne le suis plus, c'est mort... Merci en tout cas !

Naomiya138 : Merci ! J'espère qu'elle le serait. On verra bien quand elle se conclura, tu me diras si elle l'a été.

fleur92: Merci ! La suite arrive tout de suite ! Je suis super contente que tu sois impatiente, c'est fou comme ça me motive à écrire la suite !

yumi-elfeuw : Merci ! Des rebelles ? Je ferais mieu la prochaine fois ! Merci encore ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

lisbeth dead : Je suis fleur bleu dans l'âme, ça le sera ! C'est une chose banale dans ce monde ! Mais le monde ne sait pas différencier un Garou d'un humain. Je suis super conte que tu es hâte de lire la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Drew: Merci !

Shiki: Merci ! L'idée m'ai venue alors que je voulais dormir. Dans mon esprit, ça aurait été un O.S super triste, mais qui se fini bien ( Jai besoin de faire des scénarios tristes pour m'endormir... Il ne faut pas chercher !)

Black Rose : merci ! Je suis contente !

UnderMemory : Hey, contente que ça plaise ! J'ai lu beaucoup de Sterek, je ne crois pas en avoir croisé dans le genre. Et pourtant, ça me semblait si naturel de faire quelque chose avec les Garous, de l'exploiter. Ah je suis ravie que cette longueur soit bien. J'avoue avoir peur de faire plus... Trop de faute à corriger après et beaucoup trop qui passerais dans mes filets ! La première rencontre est plutôt douce, mais quand Stiles redeviendra humain, je te préviens, il va rendre dingue notre pauvre loup. Enfin, j'espère, je n'ai pas encore pensé à leur première rencontre humaine. En chat, Stiles est calme parce que son hyperactivité ne se fait pas ressentir, mais en humain...Ah, Laura, la manipulatrice de la famille Hale en personne ! Ouais, Jackson ne change pas ! Merci de m'avoir lu et donner ton avis, ça me touche !

IantoIsAlive : Euh... c'est mon premier écrit sur ce couple, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'o.s à mon actif ou d'histoires en règle général ! Merci ! Ah bah la suite n'a pas tardé à arriver ! Elle est déjà là ! Et j'avoue, tes "noeils larmoyants" m'on fait craquer !

Axou : J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dit que ça mais : merci ! Et la suite arrive de suite ;) Merci en tout cas pour l'accueil de cette fanfiction. Nous somme le lendemain de l'écriture du premier chapitre et j'entame le second Chap en le postant dans la journée. Je ne vais pas attendre, dès que j'ai un chapitre de fini et de corrigé, je le posterais. Parce que j'ai peur sinon de ne pas avancer, j'ai l'incroyable capacitée de ne jamais finir ce que je fais. Le rythme sera peut-être un chapitre tous les 2 Jours parce que je suis aussi sur une fiction que je poste sur fictionpress et faut que je l'avance aussi. Et dernière chose : la taille des chapitres reste fixé a environs 2000 mot vue que cela ne vous gêne pas et que ça m'arrange bien !

Un dernier mot les filles (les gars ?) : Merci pour vos Reviews ! J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre 2 avec impatience. J'espère sincèrement avoir été à la hauteur !

OoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 :

Derek Hale est un Loup-garou qui, actuellement, était en train de courir dans la forêt avec d'autre membre de sa meute. Cette dernière est composée de Scott, Liam, Jackson, qui se trouve au camp, des jumeaux Aiden et Ethan, et de Cora et Laura. Les sœurs de Derek. Mais il y a aussi Erica, Isaac, et Boyd. Tous ce petit monde sont des loup-garous, mais la meute renferme aussi une Kitsune, ou autrement dis, une renarde-garou, qui se trouve être Kira, et une Banshee, qui se nomme Lydia.

La meute n'était pas complète en ce début de matinée, beaucoup étaient allés au lycée. Sauf Jackson qui était resté au village, ainsi que les jumeaux. Erica et Isaac étaient partis faire une ronde dans la forêt et ses alentours pour prévenir la présence d'enemis. Les jeunes avaient d'ailleurs ralés, ils avaient deux heures de permanence de huit à dix heure et au lieu de la passer à dormir dans leur lit, ils se retrouvaient à courir à travers bois sous leurs formes animales. Néanmoins, leurs calvaire pris vite fin et ils rentrèrent au village nullement épuisés par ce jogging matinal. Ils allèrent néanmoins tous prendre une bonne douche avant de partir pour les bancs de l'école.

-Je suis rentré.

Derek, qui venait de passer le pas de la porte, dit ces quelques mots à voix basse, qui ne se répercutèrent pas contre les murs de cette maison bien trop grande pour 3. Les Hales était une famille riche et puissante avec une grande influence sur la ville. Un incendie avait ravagé cette maison familiale, causant une grande perte. Les Hales restants se trouvaient être Derek, Laura, Cora et Peter. Avec l'argent de la famille, Derek avait reconstruit la maison et était devenu aussi le chef de la famille. Cela avait été une décision de la mère de Derek qui avait fait de lui l'Alpha de la meute. Laura aurait pu le faire, elle en avait les capacités et l'âge, mais cette dernière était d'accord avec sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Peter.

Étant une louve, Laura qui se trouvait au dernier étage, dans la chambre de son frère, avait parfaitement entendu son frère arriver et la prévenir. Cette dernière fit de même en lui indiquant où elle était. Cela fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Pourquoi diable ses sœurs aimaient squatter sa chambre ? Il était au dernier étage, sous les combles, aménagés pour son confort. La pièce ne possédait aucune technologie a part une petite lampe. La salle de bain n'était pas dernier cri, comparée à celle de l'étage inférieur. Sa chambre possédait juste un grand lit, confortable, des étagères remplies à craquer de livres sur tout les sujets. C'était sa tanière à lui, qui était malgrès tout souvent pris d'assaut par les femmes Hales. "La plaie" se dit le loup.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir dans ma chambre, Laura. Gronda le jeune homme.

Ce dernier monta jusqu'à sa chambre sans oublier de se vêtir un minimum. Il n'avait aucun complèxe avec ça. Il était diablement bien foutu, il le savait et en jouait. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de le montrer à sa sœur. Il n'était pas pudique, mais comme même ! C'était sa famille, et bien qu'il avait vu ses parents nus un nombre incalculable de fois à cause des transformations et tout le tralala, sa mère avait toujours pris grand soin de les faire se rhabiller au plus vite. Car la population n'était pas totalement Garou. Ils n'étaient même qu'une petite minorité dans le monde. Et les humains étaient assez pudiques. Les autorités n'aimaient pas ce manque de pudeur chez les Garous et leurs familles. Ils avaient peurs que l'inceste, par cette nudité constante, n'apparaisse, et c'était contre les mœurs de la société. Sauf que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient souvent à poil les uns devant les autres que ça faisait monter le désir. Ça ne fesait monter la température quand deux corps était attirés, ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes gênante pour le concerné et hilarante pour les spectateurs. Surtout que, avouons-le, c'était bien plus dur pour un homme de cacher son sexe levé qu'une fille quand il était nu ! Question de logique.

-J'ai de très bonnes raisons, petit frère.

Derek était arrivé dans sa chambre et il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Une odeur était arrivée. Ne rendant pas plus désagréable sa chambre, cela lui donnait même un peu de chaleur. C'était dur à expliquer, mais cette odeur particulière donnait envie au loup de rester dans sa tanière des heures. Il remarqua ensuite que sa sœur était assise, au centre de son lit. Le dos contre la tête de lit qui était en réalité le mur de a chambre. Elle avait les jambes répliées sur son torse et semblait tenir quelque chose contre elle. Alors que le loup s'approchait, mut par la curiosité, il fut surprit d'entendre sa sœur grogner. Elle grognait comme la louve protectrice qu'elle était.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ?

-Un chat-garou...

Il vint s'installer dans son lit, s'approchant de Laura avec douceur, chose dont il était rarement capable de faire preuve. Il mit sa main sur le plaid qui renfermait quelque chose de chaud. Il ouvrit la couverture pour voir qu'il y avait un chat dedans. Gris avec l'encolure blanche. Une de ses pattes arrière était blessée et avait été bandée. Il demanda à sa sœur ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Elle lui raconta tout mais dû s'arrêter peu après avoir commencé son histoire. Le loup grognait contre le chat. Derek n'avait jamais aimé les voleurs, voler le travail des autres, même si ce n'était, ici, qu'une tarte... Stiles se réveilla alors et son regard noisette croisa celui vert de Derek. Le chat cracha avec force contre l'homme qui leva un sourcil. Le blessé avait bien senti qu'il était un loup, mais il tentait quand même de se défendre, ou au moins, de montrer qu'il le pouvait.

-Arrête de faire ton loup aigri, Derek ! Stiles ne l'a pas fait par plaisir. Le pauvre a perdu ses parents il y a un an et se retrouve à la rue depuis.

Une lueur de pure tristesse éclaira le regard du chat et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. Lui-même avait perdu sa famille et ça avait été dur. Dur de remonter la pente, de revivre une vie, d'installer une routine et de la garder. Dur de ne pas partir et venger sa famille, retrouver le coupable de l'incendie. Dur de devoir prendre la responsabilitée de toute une meute alors qu'il n'avait que 23 ans.

Laura continua son histoire, ou plutôt celle de Stiles. La mort lente de sa mère, celle plus rapide de son père. Elle lui dit à propos de la maladie du jeune homme, celle qui l'obligeait à rester sous cette forme. Elle lui fit remarquer que le chat avait un peu de température. La fatigue, le stress et la blessure étaient les principaux facteurs de cette dernière. Elle lui fit voir combien le chat était maigre. Que son poil n'était pas beau. Mais aussi cette blessure. Celle que lui avait infligée Jackson et qui l'aurait tué s'il était reparti en forêt, trop affaibli pour bouger et ce nourrir. Elle lui montra aussi d'autre blessures, mineures, mais qui faisait souffrir parfois le chat parce que elles avaient été mal soignées.

-Deaton l'a soigné ?

-Oui. Il m'a aussi parlé de l'hyperactivité de Stiles. Du prix des médicaments. C'est horriblement cher pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de travail. Il n'a que 16 ans, il ne pourra pas se les offrir. Et quand il aura atteint la majorité, sa vie se compliquera encore plus. Il n'a aucune affaire personnelle, il n'a pas de maison et ne tiendra pas une journée sans Adderall. Il lui faudra un travail et il n'a même pas fini le lycée ! Ses parents lui ont laissé assez d'argent, mais avec ses médicaments... Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra longtemps.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ?

-Il doit intégrer la meute !

-C'est un chat-garou !

-Et alors ? On a bien une Kitsune et une Branshee !

Le loup se mit à réfléchir avant d'observer le chat qui s'était rendormi. Le pauvre ne semblait vraiment pas en forme et avoir essayé de voler sur le territoire des loups étaient un acte plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Derek s'en rendait bien compte. Il se mit à soupirer avant de demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit l'animal sous les yeux assassins de l'alpha.

-Tu es peut-être mon alpha, mais je suis ta grande sœur et si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache certains secrets, tu vas t'en occuper. Il est maintenant un bêta et un alpha doit s'occuper de lui. En plus, c'est de la faute de Jackson, je ne dirais pas ça s'il c'était fait ça avec un autre, mais là...

-Et pourquoi il ne s'en occupe pas, lui ? Après tout, c'est Jackson qui lui a fait ça !

-Parce que ce crétin va finir le tuer, oui !

C'est sûr que vue de ce point de vue... Jackson n'était pas un mauvais gars, mais il était un peu primaire dans son genre et assez rancunier. Résigné, le loup prit son fardeau à pleine main en l'installant mieux avant de faire partir sa sœur de sa chambre. Cette dernière éclata de rire, voir son frère si bourgon, mais lui obéir était un réel délice. C'était bien beau d'être un alpha, mais il ne suffisait pas d'utiliser la force ou le titre pour avoir ce qu'on voulait. Il fallait ruser. Et Laura avait le pressentiment que le chat était aussi rusé qu'un renard. Il allait surement réussir à mener le loup par le bout du nez.

Ce dernier se replaça plus confortablement dans son lit, le chat contre son ventre. Le loup avait récupéré un livre et se servait du chat pour le garder à peu près droit pour pouvoir lire. Ce n'était pas si mal comme ça, il était au chaud avec cette boule de poil contre son ventre. Derek n'avait jamais froid. Mais la chaleur que se dégageait du félin contre lui était spéciale. Cette chaleur était une bouffée de bonheur pour le loup aigri qu'il était devenu. C'était... Comme s'il avait toujours eu froid, mais qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, et qu'une fois qu'il avait la chaleur, il se rendait pleinement compte du froid qu'il faisait en réalité.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une tornade brune fit irruption dans sa chambre. Cora, sa jeune sœur était arrivée en fusée et sauta déjà sur son lit. Elle regardait le chat avec émerveillement et caressa le félin qui se mit à ronronner dans son sommeil. Cela émerveilla la jeune fille ce qui fit légèrement sourire l'alpha. Cora ne souriaient presque jamais depuis la mort de sa famille. Elle était devenue aussi sombre que son frère, alors la voir retrouver son visage émerveillé d'enfant était magique.

Cora adorait les chats, mais malheureusement le chat, les vrai, ceux qui n'était pas des Garous, n'aimait pas les loups. Alors elle faisait fuir tous les chats du coin et le seul qui avait accepté sa présence était mort, écrasé par un chauffard. Elle avait failli faire un carnage ce jour-là. Et les chats-garous étaient assez rare dans le coin à cause justement de la présence des loups. Alors elle n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de caresser un chat depuis presque 3 ans.

-Il restera hein ? Il va rester avec nous, avec la meute ?

-On verra. Soupira le plus vieux.

-Allez ! Dit oui ! Je m'en occuperais si tu veux !

La jeune fille trépignait d'impatience et sautait presque dans le lit de son frère pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais pour une raison inconnue, le loup enserra un peu plus le chat contre lui. Stiles ronronna deux fois plus sous cette étreinte qui permit à l'alpha de prendre une décision. Oui, il allait le garder avec eux. Et les chats-garous étaient assez rares par ici. Il prétexta que Laura avait décidé cela. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de la boule de poil pour rien au monde.

OoOoOoO

Note de l'auteur : Voici donc le second chapitre. Une sorte de point de vue sur notre cher loup et l'intégration progressive de Stiles dans la meute. Merci de m'avoir lu, encore désolé pour les fautes restantes ! Et n'oubliez pas les Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. À noter que j'ai été très heureuse d'en avoir eu une dizaine ! Parce que je crois que je marche franchement à la motivation et que j'en ai à revendre, donc je n'attends pas de ne plus en avoir et poste dès que je fini un chapitre. J'ai déjà les idées pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Diclamer : rien est à moi.

Correctrice : JustSoana

Rappel : Je suis Dyslexique et dysorthographique

Note : Les Reviews sont réapparues ! Je vais donc répondre aux Guests ici et a ceux qui ont des comptes en MP…Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça avant ? Hum… L'intelligence ne fut pas un bon mot pour me qualifier ce jour-là…

Réponse :

Drew : Tu n'as pas fini avec mes Chapitres guimauve car voici encore un autre. Derek est faible face au chantage et bientôt face au doux regard de Stiles xD

fleur92 : J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir avec ce chapitre-ci ^^.

ange : Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles va reprendre du poil de la bête. Pour les phrases a répétition, c'est parce que j'ai corrigé sur un site qui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, me fait des phrase en double en me virant d'autre phrase. Normalement là tout est bon !

Ashitora : Et bien voilà, la suite est la !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Chapitre 3 :

La journée de Derek passait relativement vite. Sa sœur l'avait appelé pour venir manger à midi et il était remonté dans sa chambre avec du lait et une boite de thon. Ils n'avaient pas prévus d'avoir un chat sous leurs toits et n'avaient rien à manger pour lui. Il s'était renseigné auprès du jeune homme. Il mangeait aussi bien de la viande crue que cuite. Et grâce au fait que ça soit un chat garou, il pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine. Son estomac était celui d'un humain et non celui d'un chat. Ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie parce que quand on faisait les poubelles, on ne trouvait que des aliments humains. Il mangeait aussi très bien le chocolat. C'était un vrai petit gourmand.

\- C'est l'heure de manger Stiles. Dit Derek quand il approcha du chat encore endormit au centre de son lit.

Cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à un tel confort depuis un an et ne s'en privait pas. Derek du s'y prendre a plusieurs fois pour réveiller le félin. Ce dernier voulu se mettre sur ses pattes pour ensuite allez s'asseoir et manger, mais il avait oublié sa blessure. Cette dernière le lança alors qu'il y mettait tout son poids. Un miaulement de douleur sortit de sa bouche et le loup eu le réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras, laissant sa patte dans le vide.

\- Doucement mon pote. Tu vas aggraver ton cas, là.

Le loup eu le droit au regard tueur de Stiles et pendant son année de chat à moitié sauvage, Stiles avait réussi à avoir l'air menaçant, mais il s'adressait à un loup qui n'en avait rien à faire. Le brun du reposer le chat près de son assiette et mettre le bout de thon sur le bord pour que le Garou l'attrape avec sa langue et le mange. Pour le lait, ce fut plus compliqué. Stiles s'en mettait plein les moustaches et il mettait parfois les pattes dans le liquide.

\- Je vais devoir te faire prendre un bain, là, parce que tu empestes le lait.

Un crachement réprobateur lui signala que le chat était contre. Un combat de regard commença et personne ne voulais perdre la face. Le chat avait peur de l'eau depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer quand il était tombé dans une marre d'une profondeur de 50 centimètres, ce qui est beaucoup pour un chat.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire tout un cirque pour ça ? Demande le plus vieux exaspéré.

Le chat rampas le plus loin possible du loup. Il était évident que si Derek le souhaitait, il pouvait récupérer le chat d'une main et l'envoyer dans le bain, mais le refus catégorique et cette pseudo-fuite voulaient tout dire.

Cora vint s'inviter dans sa chambre pour voir Stiles et réussit à lui soutirer quelques minutes de ronronnement. Elle demanda à son frère s'il allait lui faire prendre un bain.

-Monsieur refuse.

-Et si je prends mon bain avec toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Laura trouvera le moyen de dire que je ne m'occupe pas de lui et j'ai une dignité au seins de la meute à préserver.

-Tu as plus qu'à te laver avec lui alors. Dit la brune non sans cacher sa déception.

Le loup renvoya la jeune fille à ses occupations et regarda le chat s'endormir. Il lui avait essuyé les pattes mais clairement, l'odeur était trop forte pour lui. Il prit le chat dans ses bras qui se réveilla. Ce dernier se débattis comme un beau diable, il avait compris où on l'emmenait et c'était hors de question.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le choix. L'alpha gardait le chat fermement contre lui sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain. Il avait posé le chat qui avait rampé dans un coin de la pièce en espérant se faire assez petit pour qu'on l'oublie. Une fois nu, Derek reprit le chat contre lui qui enfonça sans retenu ses griffes dans le torse du loup qui ne sentit presque rien. Il pouvait supporter bien plus que ça. Installé dans son bain, le loup du prendre le félin par la peau du coup pour l'éloigner de lui. Ce chat lui foutait les nerfs en pelote. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer les gentils loups plus longtemps.

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire ta princesse ridicule, là ? Je ne vais pas te lâcher et tu ne vas pas te noyer, okay ?

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux. Le chat, bien qu'il ne puisse pas parler de vive voix, était très expressif. Il regarda ailleurs avec une mine clairement boudeuse et quand le loup-garou essayait de capter le regard du félin, ce dernier détournait obstinément le regard.

-Sale chat ! Et dans tous les sens, boules de poils !

Une fois le chat à peu près calmé, il le reposa contre lui. Il l'arrosa d'eau par petite quantité pour mouiller le poil du matou. Stiles ne risquait pas d'avoir froid avec le radiateur ambulant qu'était Derek et l'eau chaude. Le loup demanda ensuite au chat de choisir entre plusieurs gels douche et la vanille fut le choix du félin. Ce dernier se paya un massage de la part d'un loup grincheux mais qui apprécia les doux ronronnements quand il le lavait. Puis quand le poil gris fut couvert de mousse, il le rinça d'eau qui vint tomber sur sa tête et son poil. Le chat fut bientôt propre comme un sous neuf et se prit dans le coup du loup pour que ce dernier puise à son tour se laver. Quand la tache fut faite, ils profitèrent encore un peu de l'eau toujours chaude, peut-être réchauffé constamment par le loup, et sortir de là.

Il s'installa à même le sol pour sécher le chat grâce a une serviette. Il posa le félin entre ses jambes en tailleur toujours dans son plus simple appareil et si Stiles n'avait pas était un chat, il aurait surement rougit. Ce mec était trop bien membré. C'était quoi sa taille de préservatif ? Du XL ou du XXL ? Non mais c'est vrai ! Et il n'est qu'au repos là... Stiles se demanda vaguement ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir un tel monstre en lui et du se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas dériver sur d'autres sujets encore plus... Erotiques.

Quand les deux Garous furent séchés et habillée, enfin, surtout pour Derek, ils descendirent en bas. Le chat dans les bras du loup. Ce dernier avait des bras si larges et musclés que le chat était installé sur ce dernier sans risque de tomber. C'est pratique ça, tient !

\- On se fait quel film ? Demanda joyeusement Laura.

\- Choisis, dit l'alpha.

La louve ne se fit pas prier et alors que Derek se plaça dans le canapé, sa petite sœur prit le chat qui alla s'installer contre son torse pour qu'elle l'ait contre ses genoux et pouvoir le câliner toute la soirée. Le loup ne dit rien mais adressa une prière silencieuse au chat. Sa sœur allait le faire chier tout le long du film. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir le chat revenir discrètement vers lui. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'espace entre le canapé de Derek et le fauteuil de Cora. Quand il fut à porté de main, le brun récupéra Stiles pour le poser contre son torse. Ce dernier lui transmettait un message au travers ses yeux chocolat orageux : Plus. Jamais. Ça. La jeune fille était brutale, l'empêchait de dormir, et n'était pas aussi large que son frère. Sur elle, il tombait tous les 5 secondes et se rattrapait comme il pouvait alors que Derek avait un torse si développé qu'il ne risquait pas du tout le même sort.

Au dîner, toute la meute rappliqua dans la demeure familiale qui possédait une salle de réception transformée depuis longtemps en une énorme salle à manger. Stiles avait eu sa place à côté de Derek qui observaient les différentes réactions. Lydia ne semblait pas porter un intérêt particulier pour le chat, tout comme Boyd, Jackson et les jumeaux... Enfin... Ethan était plus occupé à regarder son petit ami Danny qu'autre chose ! Ce dernier était plus curieux par rapport à Stiles, tout comme Scott, Kira, Erica, Isaac, et Liam.

\- Et tu vas te retransformer en humain quand ? Demanda Scott qui trépignait d'impatience de voir une nouvelle tête.

\- Sûrement quand sa patte sera guérie. Je ne pense pas qu'une transformation dans son état soit super bon pour lui. Dit Laura.

Le chat écoutait vaguement la conversation. Il avait bien trop faim pour laisser passer sous son nez le morceau de viande crue qu'on lui avait servit et préalablement découpé. La plus âgée des Hales présente était un amour, elle lui avait mis une coupelle de lait. Ce n'était pas super bon pour les chats mais il fallait qu'il soigne sa patte cassé et le lait contenait du calcium qui lui permettrait de renforcer ses os. Et puis comme c'était un Garou, il n'avait pas à se poser trop de questions.

Alors que le chat avait fini, il regarda Derek avec une mine dépitée. Après un repas comme celui-ci, il aurait bien dormi, mais la table n'était pas un super endroit pour faire la sieste. Par son regard, il espérait que le loup comprenne qu'il lui demande sa permission pour être sûr ces genoux. L'alpha regarda le chat de manière interrogateur. Poussant le vide avec son museau vers Derek, le félin tentait de lui dire sa pensé. Puis d'un pas hésitant, en clopinant, ne pouvant pas s'appuyer sur la patte de derrière, il s'approcha du brun. Ce dernier le prit d'une main, le soulevant sans peine avant de le mettre en douceur sur ses genoux. Personne n'avait remarqué leur manège. Derek recommença à manger tout en écoutant vaguement les discutions.

La meute repartit chacun chez eux, laissant la famille hale entre eux. Cette dernière avait migrée vers le salon, et Laura se demanda si le chat n'aurait pas trop froid en haut dans la chambre de Derek. Elle était sous les combles, avec pleins de courants d'air, qui ne gênaient pas le loup mais qui pourrait gêner Stiles. Cora voulait le kidnapper et son frère ressentit une paire de griffe se plantant dans son torse avec ferveur. Déviant son regard vers la boule de poil, il vit ce dernier le supplier du regard. Tout mais pas Cora.

\- Cora, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Protesta Laura. Il a besoin de repos. Sous sa forme chat, il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Surtout avec sa patte qui doit lui faire mal. Tu ne vas penser qu'à jouer avec lui et a le caresser. Il restera avec Derek.

\- Mais alors, je pourrais m'occuper de lui la journée ?

Laura poussa un soupir excédé. Non, sa mère n'avait pas pourri gâter leur jeune sœur sous prétexte que c'était la petite dernière. Non, pas du tout... Prenant son rôle de gendarme, elle fit bien comprendre à la jeune fille que Stiles serait entre les mains de Derek. C'était sa responsabilité en tant qu'Alpha. Et puis, elle pouvait être si brute qu'elle finirait par blesser le chat.

Chat qui partit avec son maître dans la chambre de ce dernier. Stiles était dans les bras du brun et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en déloger. Il faut dire que sous ses airs grognons et ses regards menaçants, le chat n'avait pas à se plaindre de son soigneur. Il était doux dans ses gestes, une vrai bouillotte, et en plus il lui faisait des caresses et des gratouilles. Mine de rien, c'était de l'affection dont manquait cruellement le jeune homme. Depuis le diagnostic de la maladie de sa mère, son père était moins présent pour lui. Elle avait vite était interné à l'hôpital et les formes d'affection avaient disparu de son vocabulaire. Il devait être fort et ne pas être capricieux. Ne pas énerver l'un des deux parents et se faire discret. C'était, disait le père, peut être les derniers instants avec sa femme. Sauf que son père avait oublié que son fils avait aussi besoin de sa mère.

Alors, il acceptait toute forme de tendresse à son égard. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Cora, bien top brusque pour sa propre survie.

Note de l'auteur : je n'ai définitivement pas fini avec la guimauve. Il y en aura dans le chapitre suivant ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de l'écrire. Je le posterais surement demain ? J'espère que ce rythme de parution vous convient parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, toutes vos reviews me donne envie d'écrire les idées que j'ai pour ensuite les poster et avoir vos avis sur le chapitre ! Franchement, cette aventure me fait pousser des ailes et je n'avais pas prévu que ce chapitre ce déroule ainsi. Ce qui va se passer dans le 4ème chapitre était prévu pour le chapitre 3 normalement ! Je vais d'ailleurs donner le ton pour le prochain chapitre : encore une scène toute guimauve et la rencontre entre Peter et la meute !

Merci pour vos Reviews, pour ceux qui me suivent ou qui on mit mon histoire en fav. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui rejoigne l'aventure !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Diclamer : rien n'est à moi.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Note : Désolé de ne rien avoir publié hier. J'étais malade, le genre qui vous pourrit une journée mais ensuite ça va. J'avais a corrigé ce chapitre et je n'avais pas le courage. Mais le voilà aujourd'hui ! Entre temps, le chapitre 5 est aussi écrit. Bientôt la transformation de Stiles en homme !

Réponse au Reviews des guests :

fleur92: Je publie tous les jours…ou presque ! (xD) j'espère que tu n'a pas été déçu d'avoir attendu une journée. La transformation de Stiles arrive dans quelques jours ! Merci de continuer à lire et à me donner ton avis !

Drew : La rencontre avec l'oncle se fait enfin ! On n'en apprend un peu plus d'ailleurs. Idée qui m'est venue juste avant de l'écrire d'ailleurs (xD). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci aussi !

Marion : Merci nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la béta-lectrice, tout est dis en fin de chapitre, et je ne le prend pas mal ! (^^) Contente de jouer les docteurs alors :D j'espère continuer !

Black Rose : xD pour le moment, c'est tout en douceur mais quand Stiles reprendra sa forme humaine, cela risque d'être encore plus érotique et explosif !

Le Visiteur : Yep, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger et j'en enlève pas mal croit moi ! Pour la béta lectrice et mon choix de ne pas en avoir, regarde les notes de fin de chapitre ! Ma fanfiction, un petit bijoux ? Oh merci !

Chapitre 4 :

Laura Hale était l'ainée de la famille si l'on ne comptait pas Peter, leur oncle. La jeune femme avait une pensée pour lui alors qu'elle se leva tôt encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait décidée de couper les ponts avec son oncle qui pourtant était un homme sympathique, quoi qu'un peu trop sarcastique. C'était néanmoins un membre de sa famille. Et la phrase était judicieusement formulée. C'était, car Peter ne faisait plus partie de leur famille depuis la mort de leurs parents et du reste de la famille. Leur oncle avait cru devenir l'alpha, un titre qui se transmettait de génération en génération, étant plus vieux que Laura... Seulement, dans leur testament, les parents avaient demandé à ce que ce titre revienne à Derek. Ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, lui le premier. Et pourtant Laura ne regrettait pas la décision de ses parents. Son frère avait toujours défendu la meute et sa famille. Il était aussi le plus fort et le plus féroce. L'oncle n'avait pas apprécié et avait contesté cette description. Un match avait été organisé et Derek avait gagné non sans de nombreuses blessures.

Peter était partit, avait fondé sa propre meute et ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Laura savait qu'il avait contesté le nouveau rôle de Derek pour autre chose que par jalousie comme on pourrait le penser. Elle assistait aux réunions de famille en cachette. Il y avait les grands-parents, les oncles et tante et bien sûr, ses parents. Peter était le premier à recommander Derek comme successeur. Mais Laura n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère et son père le ferait.

Non, Peter n'était pas jaloux mais il avait soif de vengeance. Il voulait tuer ceux qui s'en étaient pris à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas impliquer les derniers survivants, cela les détruirait et les tuerait. C'était une mission dangereuse et il va y avoir beaucoup de morts. Peter avait tout manigancé, cette défaite qui n'en était pas une. C'était un loup adulte qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience mais il fallait que sa sortie ait un motif. La jalousie. Elle savait son oncle calculateur. Elle savait aussi que son oncle savait que s'il partait, il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais dans la famille. La vengeance n'avait jamais été cautionnée dans la famille.

-Allez Laura, ne pense pas à un truc aussi déprimant le matin ! Se dit-elle.

Elle alla voir à pas de loup son frère. Espérant que cette première nuit se soit bien déroulée. Elle trouva l'alpha sous sa forme animale, c'est-à-dire un énorme loup noir. Il était dans son lit, sur les couvertures. L'ainée se mit à paniquer. Elle ne voyait pas Stiles et cela l'inquiéta. Alors elle se rapprocha du lit de son frère. Elle ne chercha pas à ne pas faire de bruit, le loup avait un sommeil de plomb.

Arrivée au bord du matelas, elle vit quelque chose de gris et en s'approchant un peu plus elle devina la place qu'occupait le chat dans le lit. Il était contre Derek, dans son ventre. La queue du loup se refermait sur le chat faisant une couverture en plus pour le chat qui devait avoir bien chaud. Elle sourit tendrement. Les deux Garous étaient adorables. Elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner et savait que dans une heure, les 3 autres occupants du manoir allaient se réveiller. Cela faisait du bien de penser qu'ils n'étaient plus tout seul, qu'il y avait une nouvelle âme qui vivrais surement encore de longue année entre ses murs. Son frère était protecteur malgré son air ronchon et il l'avait prouvé en gardant Stiles contre lui cette nuit.

En parlant de ces derniers. Stiles toujours contre le loup c'était réveillé après une bonne nuit de sommeil, sa première bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dehors en ville, trouvant une petite place dans des cartons à même le sol qui le tenait un peu à l'écart du goudron froid. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais beaucoup d'endroits où se loger, parfois il arrivait à entrer dans une maison par la chatière mais il devait s'assurer de repartir vite. Le chat de la maison ne devait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. C'est pour cela qu'il choisissait toujours de dormir près des portes pour que s'il est à fuir, il ait moins de distance à parcourir. Il se souvenait de l'hiver qu'il avait passé dehors aussi. Il avait gelé pendant la nuit et il n'avait rien trouvé. Obligé de se mettre sur une branche d'un arbre en proie à la morsure du vent. Il avait parcouru toute la ville ce jour-là pour trouver un endroit où dormir.

Après cette année dans la rue, le chat savait d'autant plus profiter du confort et de la chaleur qu'on lui offrait pour quelque temps. Car dans l'esprit de Stiles, l'alpha allait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à sa guérison complète avant de lui demander de partir. Après tout, il ne faisait ça que pour éviter d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Le Garou avait peur d'une chose, plus que d'être une nouvelle fois abandonnée, c'était de s'habituer. Car le retour au froid et la solitude le feraient chuter de haut. Et pourtant, il voulait profiter. Profiter de la chaleur bienfaitrice qui ne faisait malgré tout pas oublier à son ventre qu'il avait faim.

Se levant et se dégageant de la queue du loup, il vint se trainer jusque devant Derek.

-Derek ! Allez, lève-toi !

-Hum... Se contenta de grogner le loup.

Ce dernier avait toujours été dur à réveiller, et même si les crocs du chat rencontrèrent les oreilles de l'animal bien plus gros, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais Stiles ne se laissait pas abattre. La rue lui avait appris à ne jamais abandonner. Alors il donna des coups de tête et lécha le museau du loup qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu crois faire quoi là ?

-Te réveiller ! Allez, j'ai faim moi !

-Sale chat.

-Ah non, aujourd'hui je suis tout propre.

Le loup se transforma en humain avant de s'étirer et de se lever pour prendre ses vêtements. Néanmoins, il remarqua que Stiles avait détourné le regard. Ce dernier semblait gêné.

-Bah alors, tu es jaloux de mes bijoux de famille ? Demanda un Derek avec un sourire carnassier, légèrement orgueilleux.

Pour toute réponse, le chat fit tourner sa tête de l'autre côté dans un mouvement rapide qui se voulait dédaigneux. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, enfin, peut-être un petit peu. Mais il était surtout horriblement gêné. Ils semblaient tous se balader à poil sans aucune gêne. Et bien qu'étrangement, il n'ait aucun mal à regarder Laura en face alors qu'il l'avait vue nue, ce n'était pas pareil avec Derek. Il n'avait soudain aucune envie de se transformer en humain, il n'était pas aussi beau que son colocataire. Il se trouvait banal et avait peur du regard du brun. Ce qui était bête vue que ce dernier devait être hétéro.

Ils descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner avant de se rassembler dans la petite pièce. Il y avait la famille Hale, Stiles dans les bras du loup, le reste de la meute ainsi que quelque autres personnes. Programme du jour, petite ronde matinale dans les bois avant d'aller au lycée, enfin pour ceux qui devaient y aller. Stiles fut remonté dans la chambre de Derek ou avait été placé une gamelle d'eau et une litière. Cette dernière fut rapidement utilisée, car en y repensant, il n'y avait pas été depuis longtemps.

\- On va faire deux groupes. Dit l'alpha. Le premier ira au sud avec Laura tandis que le second ira avec moi au nord.

Puis, ils firent les groupes. Cora était avec sa sœur. Les deux groupes une fois constitués, les loups foncèrent au côté de leurs chefs respectifs pour faire leur tour de garde. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas côte-à-côte mais étaient écartés les uns des autres de plusieurs centaines de mètres pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain. Et du point de vue du ciel, ils forment une flèche, comme les oiseaux migrateurs dans le ciel. Le groupe de Laura arrivèrent les premiers à la fin du territoire de la meute des Hales tandis que le second groupe avait dû stoper sa progression.

En effet, un groupe de coyote était en face d'eux. Les loups étaient sous leur forme humaine, les autres sous leur forme animale. Seul un était toujours humain. Peter Hale.

\- Tu es sur mon territoire, Peter.

\- Et tu m'en vois désolé. On ne faisait que se balader, voit-tu ?

Des grognements furent poussés des deux côtés. Personne ne savait comment réagir et laissait leur alpha respectifs gérer la situation pendant qu'ils poussaient des grognements. Des menaces à peine voilés.

-Tu a une odeur étrange chers neveux. Un nouvel arrivant ?

\- Cela ne te regarde plus.

\- Oh... Tu es si blessant avec ton oncle ! Dit ce dernier en portant sa main à son coeur d'un ton dramatique.

\- Dégage !

\- Bien bien... Ne fait pas ton loup grincheux. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, voici Malia. Ma fille.

Peter avait la main dans le pelage d'une coyote qui semblait se foutre royalement de ce qui se passait. Elle voulait juste rentrer dans sa tanière. Mais son père l'avait trouvé et voulait lui montrer le territoire des Hale. Si elle pouvait le dire haut et fort, bien que son regard s'exprimait pour elle, elle pourrait affirmer qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire. C'était une fille qui avait vécu les 8 dernières années de sa vie sous sa forme animale, ne reprenant jamais sa forme humaine. Elle n'avait pas l'instinct de l'homme ou l'envie de lui ressembler. Elle était bien avec la meute qui ne lui demandait pas grand-chose. Mais la confrontation entre les deux meutes lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Et puis l'alpha d'en face sentait le chat. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. La jeune fille s'approcha de Derek tout en baissant la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait aucun problèmes, et personne ne s'abaissait à attaquer quelqu'un de façon aussi fourbe, surtout quand on avait annoncé la couleur plus tôt.

Elle renifla l'odeur de l'alpha avant de prendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa forme humaine. Elle surprit tout le monde par son geste mais n'en avait rien à faire. Son regard était encré dans celui de Derek. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant si elle pouvait poser sa question, avec son père et ses plans fourbes de vengeance juste à côté. Mais elle le fit comme même, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

\- Tu as l'odeur de Stiles sur toi... Il va bien ?

\- D'où tu le connais ? Demanda durement Derek.

\- On s'est rencontrés plusieurs fois depuis six mois, depuis que je suis revenue dans le coin. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne semblait pas aller très bien. C'était il y a un mois, je l'ai aidé à chasser et je suis repartie plus loin dans la vallée.

Le loup la remercia d'un regard avant de lui dire qu'il allait bien, il avait juste une patte de cassée et qu'il était chez lui pour se soigner. Elle demanda ensuite s'il serait intègre à la meute. Tout dans son regard faisait penser qu'elle le suppliait de prendre le chat dans sa meute. Même si c'était juste un chat. Il semblait important et si elle ne le voulait pas dans la meute de son père c'est que ça devait être trop dangereux pour lui. Surtout quand on considère sa condition animalière.

\- Il va rester chez nous et va intégrer la meute.

Elle lâcha un "merci" qui n'était pas audible mais qui se lisait sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille reprit sa forme animale avant de se replacer dans les rangs. Son père ne semblait pas en colère, juste curieux. Ce qui était une bonne chose... Ou pas, il était parfois têtu quand il avait une idée en tête et piquer sa curiosité n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Note : Je m'attaque cette après-midi au chapitre 6. Histoire d'avoir une légère avance au cas où je suis encore malade ou juste pas présente. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute, je rappelle que je n'ais pas de Bêta lecteur et que je suis dyslexiques. Si quelqu'un souhaite corriger l'histoire quand elle sera entièrement écrite, il peut. Mais pas entre temps car je souhaite continuer mon rythme de postage. J'ai tendance a vite me lasser d'écrire, d'où le fait que je poste si vite mes chapitres. Je voudrais avoir fini cette histoire avant la fac, ça sera ma première année et je ne sais pas comment ça va se dérouler. Donc prendre un Bêta lecteur c'est risquer voir mes délais de postages diminuer. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Note 2 : Merci pour les 32 Reviews, les 16 favs et les 44 Follow. Merci énormément, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaises (j'ai un manque de confiance en moi parfois …). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews pour que je sache si vous aimez ce chapitre. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais pour ceux qui écrivent des histoires, qui sont lus et qui ont des avis le savent. Ça compte énormément !

Entre temps, je vous dis a demain pour le chapitre 5 ! Mine de rien, j'avance bien !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien est à moi à part l'histoire !

Rappel : Je suis dylexique et dysorthographique.

Note : Merci pour toute vos reviews, j'attends déjà vos retours sur ce chapitre si. On m'a posé la question du nombre de chapitre aura cette histoire. Et peut être certain se le demande aussi sans osé le demander. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me laisse porter par mon imagination et par la motivation que j'ai. Quand je voudrais passer à autre chose, je finirais cette histoire et je sais comment elle va se finir !

Réponse au Reviews des Guests :

Drew : Merci. Par contre, il n'y aura aucune illusion a une relation intime entre eux xD Merci en tout cas de me suivre depuis le premier chapitre :D

Le Visiteur : On va dire que c'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire ! Elle vas vite être explosif et le rating sera amplement justifier xD Ouais, mais faut pas oublier que Peter est plus fort que Derek et qu'il a fait semblant de perdre pour avoir un motif pour sortir de la meute Hale et ensuite venger sa famille sans impliquer les survivants. xD sa aurais été sympas ? Tu es sadique avec lui xD.

Marion : Ce n'est pas grave. Mais merci, ça me fait penser à le rappeler avant les chapitres. Rien que pour expliquer certaine possible erreur que je n'aurais pas vue et rendrais le mot illisible…Ouais. Et j'ai peur que si je poste que 2/3 chapitre par semaine, je me lasse au bout de 2 semaines. Surtout si je trouve une autre idée de fanfiction à écrire ! Merci.

Chapitre 5 :

Malia et son père venaient de rentrer avec le reste de la meute. Cette dernière était plutôt calme et tous ses membres partaient à leur activité. Cette pseudo balade était juste pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Et Peter avait envie de se confronter à son neveu. Histoire de voir ou il en était. Il semblait bien se portait, faisait toujours sa mine grognon. Ce qui l'avait surpris était cette odeur qui était collée à sa peau. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue et se demandait au début s'il n'avait pas trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. L'odeur était bien encrer dans les vêtements et le loup pour faire déduire cela au hale. Mais il fut surprit que sa fille connaisse cette personne. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle c'était transformée ! Bon dieu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même pour lui ou un autre. Elle restait en coyote tout le temps. Il avait pu voir les traits de la jeune fille et eu un léger sourire. Elle ressemblait bien à sa mère la petite. En plus de son caractère.

Et puis, il s'avérait que ce n'était pas une petite amie mais un jeune homme blessé. Nommer Stiles... Ce n'était pas un nom sa d'abords ! Qui donnait un nom pareil à son enfant ? Même lui n'aurait pas fait ça, c'est pour dire ! Il avait tenté de savoir qu'elle genre de garous s'était. Et dans un premier temps, par l'odeur qui se dégageait de son neveu. Mais il ne l'avait jamais senti une odeur comme cella. C'était étrange de ne pas savoir reconnaitre une odeur, déstabilisant même. Bon, à sa décharge, il y avait beaucoup de garous dans le monde. Ça passait par tous les félins, les canidés, les reptiles... Certain était plus rare, d'autre plus rependu comme les loups par exemple. Alors il finit part demander à sa fille :

\- Ce Stiles, comment tu la rencontrer.

\- Dans la forêt une nuit.

\- Et c'est quel genre de garou ?

\- Tu n'en seras rien ! Gronda la jeune fille qui partit en courant plus loin.

La jeune fille toujours fidèle à sa forme canine, était sur un rocher en hauteur et qui surplombait une bonne partie de la forêt. Il était à la frontière avec le territoire de Derek et elle pouvait voir leur camp. Un village au cœur de la verdure formé par les arbres. C'était trop loin pour voir quelque chose ou sentir. Mais elle espérait pouvoir voir une trace de Stiles dans tout cet amas d'odeur. Elle avait était soulager d'apprendre qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et se rappela sa première rencontre avec le félin.

Il était nuit ce jour-là, il ne faisait pas bien chaud et la jeune femme était près de la ville tout en restant dans la forêt. Elle l'avait vu s'approcher doucement. Elle entendit clairement le ventre du chat gronder famine. Elle grogna contre lui. C'était la vie sauvage ici, tu vis ou tu meurs. Quand elle vue le regard résigne de la petite bête, son petit miaulement de compréhension. Son petit : désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Et se nouveau bruit de ventre, elle craqua.

\- Reste, vient manger un morceau. Il y en a assez pour toi aussi. Avait-elle dit en poussant la carcasse de la bête qu'elle avait chassé plus tôt.

Le chat, trop heureux d'avoir un vrai repas s'approche du coyote et mange jusqu'à ne plus avoir faim. Sa part était ridiculement petite par apport à l'appétit d'un Coyote et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait accepté. Ce n'est pas avec ce qu'il avait mangé qu'elle aller mourir de faim pour avoir partagé son repars. Elle proposa ensuite au chat de prendre place contre elle pour la nuit. Ce dernier accepta. Un peu de chaleur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les deux garous s'étaient recroisés de temps en temps. Elle voyait d'une entrevue à l'autre le chat être plus mince ou récupéré un peu de poids. Mais c'est visite n'était jamais assez régulière. Et parfois, le pauvre chaton était vraiment affaibli. Elle ne savait pas que sa patte cassée était dû à un dernier acte désespéré. Malgré qu'elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de leur rencontre. Elle était heureuse que les Hales l'aient pris avec eux. Elle voyait comment été son père. Sarcastique et parfois un peu dure dans ses propos mais il protégeait bien sa meute.

(*o*)

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le chat avait rejoint la meute. Enfin ça le chat ne le savait pas vraiment. La famille qui le recueillait était adorable avec lui, surtout Derek. Mais il voyait bien que son arrivé semblait changer pas mal de chose pour le brun. Il était humain et son esprit le restait malgré sa forme actuelle. Il savait que chaque homme avait des besoins qu'il devait assouvir avec quelqu'un. Et si Stiles pouvait retrouver forme humaine, il se poserait sa candidature pour soulager la libido du loup. Ce dernier ne voyait personne, ne ramener personne. Et pourrait penser qu'il quitté la maison pour aller voir une de ses conquêtes chez elle mais il ne sortait jamais. A part pour faire des courses et était souvent accompagné. Ou pour entraîner la meute dans la forêt. La plupart du temps, il s'occupait de Stiles. Il le nourrissait, parfois même à la petite cuillère quand c'était dur pour le chat de manger. Il lui donnait régulièrement des bains puisque le chat ne pouvait se laver lui-même sans risque de se faire mal. Il lui brossait le poil aussi, le câlinait beaucoup. Les deux hommes dormaient toujours ensemble et quand le chat faisait sa sieste journalière, le loup en profitait pour faire ses exercices. Il avait d'ailleurs aménagé sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à descendre au sous-sol où il y avait la salle de sport. Il ne voulait pas laisser le chat trop longtemps tout seul. Au cas où quelque chose lui arrive.

Le loup était peut-être attentionné mais son comportement ne laissait rien paraitre. Il était grognon, pas avare d'insulte. Il soupirait énormément aussi. Et parfois, le chat avait peur de vraiment ennuyer le loup. Qu'il se montrait si attentionné juste parce qu'il était faible et qu'il ferait de même pour un membre de la meute ou pour l'une de ses sœurs. Peut-être n'appréciait-il pas le chat et ce dernier se mettait à jalouser les autres. Il voulait être le seul à avoir le droit à toutes ses petites attention mais il s'avait aussi qu'un jour il devrait repartir pour la forêt.

Un soir, alors que Derek soupira, sa journée avait été longue à cause des conneries des louveteaux. C'est comme ça qu'il appeler ses betas qui allait au lycée. Le chat prit la décision de remonter le moral du brun. Il attendit que ce dernier se transforme en loup pour pouvoir lui parlé. Quand l'animal prit place au côté du félin et que ce dernier se nicha à sa place habituel, il prit l'a parole :

-T'inquiète pas Derek, plus que deux semaines et je m'en vais ! Dit Stiles joyeusement.

Mais Derek savait qu'il mentait. Il le sentait. Le chat n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son enseigne vie, dans la peur de ne rien trouver à se mettre sous la dent. La peur du froid des hivers, la chaleur étouffante de l'été. La solitude d'une t'elle vie. Il se mit a soupiré une nouvelle fois avant de rassurer le chat. Parce qu'il sentait aussi qu'il en avait besoin. Besoin de savoir qu'il aurait toujours une famille dans deux semaines, un abri, à manger. Qu'il pourrait bientôt redevenir humain.

-Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu fais partie de la meute, tu es un membre et tu le resteras. Tu vas pouvoir redevenir humain et reprendre tes études. Les louveteaux te donneront leur cours pour que tu rattrapes ce que tu as perdu.

-Il me faudrait pour Adderall pour cela. Rappela le chat. Et c'est bien trop cher pour que je me le permette.

-J'en ai acheté avec Laura pour 3 mois environs.

Le chat se releva de stupeur, le loup pouvait le sentir bougé contre lui et dû le faire se recouché à l'aide de sa pattes pour l'empêcher de gesticuler ainsi. Il avait plus ou moins prévu sa réaction. Le chat semblait affolé, c'était un luxe que d'avoir ses médicaments et ses parents avait du mal à lui en procurer tellement il était cher. Parce que 50 euros par mois quand seul le père travaillé, c'était un peu juste. Surtout qu'il pouvait prendre parfois double dose pour calmer son hyperactivité. Et donc l'addition pouvait vite devenir salée.

-Stiles bon sans arête de t'exciter comme une puce. J'ai une famille très riche okay ? Les louveteaux sont à la charge de leurs parents. Laura travaille comme journaliste pour un quotidien et a la chance d'être à la maison et de rarement aller en ville. Je m'occupe de faire des placements d'argents dans certains domaines comme me l'a appris notre oncle. Cela nous donne une très bonne paye à la fin du mois. Il nous reste toujours un peu en fin de moi qu'on rajoute à l'argent donné par les parents en héritage. Qu'on n'a toujours pas touché. Alors rassure toi, Cora pourrait plus nous ruiner quand elle fait les boutiques que toi avec ton médoc.

-Tout de même. Se sentie gêné le chat. Je travaillerais dès que j'irais mieux pour vous rembourser !

-Non Stiles ! Tu iras en cour, puis à l'université faire des études. Tu ne vas pas t'occupé de sa et je ne veux pas que tu es a remboursé. Je suis l'alpha et je m'occupe de ceux qui en ont besoin. Les autres ont leur famille mais je suis toujours là au cas où ils ont besoin d'aide. C'est sa une meute. Ses savoir qu'on est aidé dans n'importe qu'elle domaine. Les études ou l'argent par exemple.

-Merci. Dit le chat réellement touché.

Le chat ne savait pas s'il méritait tant d'attention et de générosité. Mais il savait qu'on ne le verrait pas comme un profiteur. Il avait observé que dans la meute, il y avait une réelle entraidé. Que les parents des louveteaux faisaient aussi partie de la famille. Il y a de cela une semaine, la mère d'un certain Scott avait dû demander de l'argent. Les fins de mois étaient dures et noël approchait. Elle voulait faire un cadeau à son fils et ne pas le priver. Stiles était là pendant l'échange et Laura lui avait donné un chèque. Plus que ce que demander la maman de Scott et semblait vouloir refuser.

-Tu as besoin de cet argent ! Voyons je sais que tu travailles dur et tu mérites cela. D'ailleurs, si tu veux de l'aide pour le cadeau de Scott, je pourrais t'aider.

-Tu es adorable Laura, vraiment. Dit la mère émut.

Stiles connaissait les grandes lignes sur chaque famille de la meute. Scott n'avait plus de père et vivait seul avec sa mère. Il travaille avec le médecin/vétérinaire de la meute qui avait une clinique vétérinaire dans le centre. Malgré tout, la famille de Scott avait le prêt de la maison a remboursé, d'éventuels travaux à faire. Les réparations des voitures et ce qui fait qu'il était parfois dur d'économiser en de moins. Le chat avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas la famille Hale qui aidait la meute. Cette dernière entre elle le faisait. Jackson, en plus d'aimer le sport était un passionné de voiture et faisait le tour des voitures. Il était un peu le mécano de la meute. Derek ne confiait sa voiture, une magnifique Camaro, qu'à Jackson pour l'entretenir mais ce dernier ne l'a jamais conduit. Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir une qualité particulière qui servait à la bande. Et Stiles espérait trouver sa propre utilité dans le groupe.

Note : Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit ! Et oui, hier j'ai pris de l'avance en écrivant 2 chapitres de plus ! Ils ne sont pas encore corrigés. Je vais surement attaquer le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui. L'histoire va peut-être changé, être moins guimauve. Faut bien que notre couple chéris vive des obstacles pour être encore plus fort ensuite. Et puis, Peter doit se venger !

Merci pour les 14 Reviews sur ce chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Et ça explique en partie les 2 chapitres écrit en plus. Parce qu'il y a pas à dire, mais quand je vois vos avis et que vous aimez cette histoire ça me fait pousser des ailes et j'écris avec plus de passion encore. Vos avis, c'est mon carburateur, ma nourriture. Alors, Allez-y, nourrissez le PsychoCat que je suis !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien est à moi à part l'histoire !

Rappel : Je suis dylexique et dysorthographique.

Réponse au Reviews des guests :

Ange : Ouais ! sa me fait marré perso :D

Fleur92 : Tu le verra par la suite. Merci !

Drew : merci :D

Chapitre 6 :

Deaton venait de sortir du manoir des Hale. Il était plutôt satisfait de la guérison de son patient félin qui trottinait un peu partout dans la maison. On lui avait retiré ses bandages il y a seulement une heure et avant cela, il était entravé dans ses mouvements. Il semblait retrouver sa liberté. Alors, il courait partout, sautait partout. Il y eut même une course-poursuite entre Cora et Stiles dans toute la maison puis dans le village. Tout le monde avait appris à connaitre le chat et l'acceptait pleinement. Il y eu pas mal de rire au passage des deux loustics. Cora était humaine, elle ne voulait pas user de la force du loup en elle. Elle pourrait le blesser et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Jackson était avec Lydia a regardé la scène. Contre toute attente, il criait sur le chat pour le motiver à aller plus vite. Il se prit le regard noir de Cora. Il ne faisait qu'encourager le pauvre petit chat qui s'était réfugié en haut d'un arbre.

Derek sortit de la maison, c'était l'heure de voir Stiles se transformer en humain. Il essaya de repérer la présence du chat et étrangement, les crie de sa sœur l'aida. Cette dernière demanda au chat, tout en sautant dans tous les sens, de descendre. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était terrifié. Il avait grimpé avec ses griffes à une vitesse monstre et se retrouver bien trop haut à présent. Il fallut que l'alpha ramené un escarbot puis le mettre contre le tronc de l'arbre. De là, il pouvait attendre les premiers branches de l'arbre pour ensuite continuer son ascension. Une fois avoir fait cela, il se retrouva devant Stiles. Ce dernier avait planté ses griffes dans l'arbre et semblait mort de peur.

-Aller Stiles, vient ici je ne vais pas te faire tomber.

Il mit ses grandes mains autour du corps du félin et tira un peu dessus. Continuant à le rassurer jusqu'à ce que ce dernière lâche prise et se réfugie contre Derek. Le loup fit marche arrière et redescendit de l'arbre. Puis, il retourna à l'intérieur et arrêta le spectacle, laissant les autres occupants vaqués à leur occupation.

Après en avoir parlé avec sa sœur, Derek décida de monter dans ses appartements et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il prit au passage des affaires à lui pour pouvoir habiller l'humain. Ce dernier mit quelque minute à se décider, mais il vit le loup s'impatienter et ne voulait pas subir ses foudres. Il avait bien vu comment Erica s'était fait envoyer bouler par l'alpha, il l'avait même mordu ! Les loups guérissaient vite, mais tout de même. La pauvre avait semblé souffrir pendant une bonne heure. Ça avait été violent, à la hauteur de l'énervement de l'alpha.

Quelle idée aussi de kidnappé le chat pour l'emmener en ville ! Erica et Lydia avaient fait du chat leur poupée Barbie à habiller. Elles l'avaient trainé dans toutes les boutiques animalières du coin sous l'aire blasé du chat. Mais quand elles étaient rentrées, parlant encore de leur achat avec enthousiasme, elles durent s'arrêter devant la montagne de muscler qu'était Derek. Ce dernier avait le visage plus dur et froid que d'habitude. Un grognement sourd raisonné en lui et ressortait donnant la chair de poule aux filles. Même Cora qui était plus loin semblait raser les murs.

L'alpha avait cherché Stiles partout pendant 2 heures après être revenu d'une ronde. Sa plus jeune sœur avait été cuisinée pour savoir où été son chat, et il avait assumé chaque parole. Stiles était lui ! Cora avait résisté faignant l'innocence. Elle avait laissé les deux filles prendre le chat pour qu'elles lui achètent des accessoires et devait être mis au courant de ce qu'elles auraient acheté. Elle ne pensait pas que son frère serait aussi en colère. Il avait été jusqu'à envoyer la table valdinguée contre un mur pour qu'elle lui réponde.

Depuis une heure, l'alpha attendait donc le retour du chat qui était dans une varicanelle rose avec des dessins de bonbon. Ce qui semblait profondément blaser celui à l'intérieur de cette cage rose.

-Je peux savoir qui vous a donné l'autorisation de prendre Stiles avec vous, sans mon autorisation ?

-Eu...

Les filles n'avaient rien n'à répondre. Elles auraient dû se méfier de sa réaction. Elle était encore en vie c'était grâce à Laura. Elle avait sur calmé son frère en mettant Stiles dans ses bras. Ce dernier vient frotter sa tête contre la barbe de 3 jours de Derek. Ce dernier était plus calme avec le chat dans les pattes. Comme si, le savoir avec lui, l'empêchait de s'énerver. Car quand il s'énervait, il avait tendance à blesser les autres. Ces derniers étaient des loups qui guérissaient vite. Et bien qu'il ne touchait pas au humain, le fait d'avoir le chat, un être encore plus fragile qu'un humain le calmé. Le résultat des cours avait été que Lydia était de corvée et qu'Erica avait fit un tour chez Deaton pour son bras cassé.

-Tu peux le faire Stiles, reprend ta forme humaine.

Ce dernier fit un dernier hochement de tête avant de progressivement se retransformer en humain. Le processus était plus lent que pour les autres. Il n'avait plus l'habitude et cela demandait une grande quantité d'énergie. Ce qui lui donna la tête qui tourne une fois devenue complètement humain. Il tanguait dangereusement et faillit se fracasser le crâne contre l'évier si Derek ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ce dernier avait une main posée en bas du dos de Stiles, une au niveau de la nuque pour caller le jeune homme contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du félin contre son coup mais aussi son poids contre lui. C'était agréable d'avoir autre chose qu'un chat contre lui. Bien qu'il aimait la version pleine de poil, il préférait la version humaine du jeune homme…

-Ça va ?

-Hum... J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Ça va passer.

Alors que Stiles avait les yeux fermés, Derek en profita pour l'observer à la dérober. Il n'était pas musclé ou gros. Plus dans le genre maigre. Il avait un torse imberbe. Il n'avait à peu près la même longueur de cheveux que le brun. Et était châtain foncé. Il n'avait pas de grain de beauté sur le visage mais en avait bien plus sur le dos que zieuté Derek. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très attiré par le fessier du jeune homme. Ce dernier était rond et bien galbé. Et se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait englober une fesse dans sa main. Il n'était pas un homme de réflexion, plus d'action, surtout quand il n'y avait pas de danger à l'horizon et un corps qu'il trouvait sexy percer contre lui. Alors n'y tenant plus, il mit les mains aux fesses du plus jeune pour les malaxer avec plaisir.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Stiles pas encore remit de sa transformation.

-Chut et précis.

Il continua son massage. Puis ses mains passaient sur la totalité du dos du félin et ceux plusieurs fois. Il aimait toucher la peau du plus jeune qui était réceptive à ses caresses. Il sentit le plus jeune se détendre et parfois lâché des petites soupire. Mais il voulait tellement plus, l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Dans un souci de toujours vouloir découvrir plus, le plus vieux passait ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme qu'il voyait bien avec un peu de muscler. Quelque chose de fin mais présent, pas aussi présente que sa musculature. Il ne voyait pas le jeune homme avoir sa carrure.

Le loup pressa sa bouche contre le coup du plus jeune, léchant son coup avec avidité avant de se pencher pour embrasser son torse. Mais Stiles ne semblait pas d'accord, il fit remonter le loup pour être à sa hauteur et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Pressant ainsi d'avantage son corps contre l'autre homme, il posa ses lèvres contre celle de son visa vis.

Découvrant les lèvres de l'autre. D'abord doucement, avec une certaine hésitation pour Stiles. C'était son premier baisé tout de même. Il devient rapidement plus passionnel et un tantinet brutal. Ce n'est que quand ils se séparèrent que le plus jeune se rendit compte à quel point il était pressé contre le corps de l'autre. De façon presque, voir en fait, totalement indécente. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêné l'autre alors le félin se frotta lascivement contre le loup. Son érection était parfaitement visible et lui fit perdre ses esprits alors que la friction contre le jean de Derek lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais bien vite, la sensation fut différente. Quelque chose de chaud enserra son érection et lui arracha clairement un râle de pur bonheur. Derek était un peu rude dans son coup de main, mais c'était si bon que Stiles ne protesta pas.

-Hum... Derek plus vite.

-Tu veux jouir ?

-Oui oui oui !

Tout en continuant à masturbé l'adolescent, l'adulte repoussa contre le mur le corps du jeune homme avant d'embrasser chastement le jeune homme. Puis, en laissant une ligne de baiser, le plus vieux traversa le torse du félin. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, d'abord au niveau du téton droit qu'il malmena avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Puis allait reproduire son manège chez le voisin laissant Stiles à bout de souffle. Descendant plus bras, il mima l'acte sexuel en insérant sa langue dans le nombril du jeune homme. Lui faisait comprendre que très bientôt, il allait jouer de la sorte avec son derrière qu'il voudrait dévorer. Il arriva ensuite à la verge tendue de désir de l'ados qui était entouré de poils pubien. Et pendant que la langue du loup était sur le membre tendu du félin, ses mais caressait un coup ses cuisses, un coup son bas-ventre en passant ses doigts dans les poils du plus jeune.

Derek n'était pas homosexuel et avait vécu plusieurs relations avec des femmes et avait eu beaucoup de coup d'un soir. Et même si Stiles était son premier homme, il ne stressait pas. Il n'était pas anxieux parce qu'un Hale c'est toujours ce qu'il veut. Et là à présent c'était de dévorer Stiles.

-Derek ... S'il te plaît. Demande haletant Stiles.

-Dit moi ce que tu veux chaton. Ne sois pas gêner. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne le sois bientôt plus.

-Hum...C'est embarrassant.

\- Personne à part moi ne t'écoute.

-Suce moi, s'il te plaît, prend moi en bouche.

Derek ne répondit pas, sa bouche était trop occupée à lécher encore quelque fois la longueur de cette verge qui était tout à lui. Puis, il commença à sucé avec avidité le glande. Ensuite, il enfonça dans sa bouche toute la longueur du jeune homme. Il était habitué aux fellations et savait ce qu'il plaisait ou non. Il faisait les bons gestes dans l'unique but de rendre Stiles fout de désir. Il aventura ensuite une main vers l'entre intimes du jeune homme, le caressant doucement. Avant de décider de mettre une phalange à l'intérieur de jeune homme. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais la vision de Derek suçant son sexe en faisait des brus obscènes était bien trop excitante pour se souvenir de l'intrusion. Le doigt de Derek s'enfonça centimètre par centimètre dans l'entre chaud et séré de l'ados et se demanda quelle serais la sensation quand il prendrait le jeune homme. Quand il enfoncerait son sexe en lui, pantelant de coup de butoir qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Derek avait développé un fantasme. Prendre Stiles, chose qui n'était pas très compliquée. Le remplir de sa semence avant de revenir à l'intérieur de lui pour le pilonner encore un peu plus. Se servant de son sperme pour passer encore plus facilement dans le cul du jeune homme et ensuite le remplir jusqu'à ce que son cul déborde de sa semence et lui coule entre les jambes.

Mais pour le moment il se contenta de frôler la prostate de Stiles. Ce dernier jouit puissamment dans la bouche du loup qui s'était tenue près et avala la semence du plus jeune. Cela lui fit bizarre de l'avaler mais savoir que c'était de Stiles l'excita un peu plus.

Soudain, alors que Stiles était dans les vapes après avoir joui si violemment, l'alpha entendu sa sœur rentré dans la maison, elle avait dû sentir le dérapage de son frère et avait préféré partie leur laissant de l'intimité. Elle dit ses quelques mots:

-C'est bientôt fini ?

\- Laisse-nous une heure. Murmure Derek.

\- Tu ne comptes pas le prendre la ? Dans la salle de bain ?

-Non, mais j'ai mon propre problème à réglé et une bonne douche à prendre

-Bon... Si dans une heure tu n'es pas revenue, je viens te cherché !

Note : Voici donc le chapitre 6 de posté. J'ai écrit jusqu'à chapitre 9 dans un élan de folie et surtout parce que j'ai eu de nouvelle idée qui peut m'emmener jusqu'à 20 chapitre en plus. Peut-être moi, peut-être plus. On veras bien ! J'ai pris de l'avance parce que je prévoit être pas mal occupé fin aout et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster une chapitre par jour si il ne sont pas déjà écrit a l'avance.

Note 2 : J'ai eu ce matin, une nouvelle idée Sterek. J'ai déjà écrit le premier prologue et le premier chapitre (les chapitres feront cette taille là aussi) Je pense poster le prologue bientôt et la fanfiction ne fera que 10 chapitre je pense. Mais quand je la posterais, qu'elle serais le rythme de parution d'après vous ?

Note 3 : Merci pour les Reviews, j'attends avec impatience vos avis pour ce chapitre si :D


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Diclamer : rien n'est à moi.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Réponse au Reviews des Guest :

Guest : Je ne sais pas comment prendre la première partie de ta Reviews, j'avoue. Je me suis relu et corrigé avec word, un site internet et mes petits yeux. Mais a tu lu rappel ? Donc, il doit encore rester pas mal de faute excuse-moi mais bon. Je suis humaine. Je suis un peu déçus parce que ton message ne portait même pas sur l'avis de l'histoire qui pour moi et comme même le plus important.

Drew : Merci ;D j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

Fleur92 : Sa fait comme même 1 mois qu'ils sont collé l'un a l'autre et que Derek n'a aucune relation, alors avoir un sublime Stiles dans ses bras, sa fait tournée des têtes ! xD

Chapitre 6 :

Une fois sa sœur partie, Derek enleva ses habits et se retrouva devant un Stiles qui complexait. Derek était vraiment très bien loti et aurait vraiment que le loup le prenne mais ce dernier avait décidé d'autre chose. Il allait certes devoir faire passer son problème mais n'avais aucune envie de le faire dans la salle de bains. Enfin si, mais pour la première fois de Stiles il voulait le faire dans les règles de l'art. Soit dans son lit qui serait bien plus confortablement. Il entraîna donc dans la douche le jeune homme et actionna l'eau chaude avant d'embrasser le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire et bientôt il se trouva lui-même en érection. Et leur différence de taille qui était visible très clairement à présent le fit rougir d'embarras. Le brun le vit et le sentie. Et chuchota dans l'oreille du chat qu'il était parfait. Qu'il n'avait pas à l'envier.

Alors, mut par un étrange sentiment, celui d'être bien dans sa peau. Stiles prit leurs deux érection qu'il collait l'une contre l'autre les masturbé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Sentir Derek gémir dans son coup, sentir la chaleur de son sexe contre le sien, il faillit perdre pied sous ses sensations et bientôt les mains du brun était contre leur glande pour les masser. Leurs quatre mains étaient sur leurs sexes réunis et leurs firent un bien fout. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir. Et quand ce fut chose faite, ils se lavèrent. Et quand ils furent près, les deux hommes descendirent voir le reste de la meute. Stiles était dans les vêtements de Derek et cela lui fit se sentir étrangement bien malgré la confrontation parce qu'il avait un peu peur. Il était pied nue, un jean noir qui cachait un boxer blanc. Ainsi qu'un t-shirt bleu. Il aurait été parfait pour Derek mais n'ayant pas sa musculature, il nageait un peu dedans.

La meute était assez enthousiasme et prirent Stiles d'assaut pour l'emmener dehors. Un concours de Lacrosse avait été organisé et il fallait expliquer les règles au jeune homme. Derek regardait la scène avec un visage impassible mais quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il était plus serein et moins frustré sexuellement.

(*o*)

Une semaine était passée depuis la transformation de Stiles. Ce dernier dut s'entraîner pour passer d'un état à l'autre sans pour autant que cela ne le fatigue. On voyait aussi nettement qu'il était hyperactif. Il ne tenait jamais en place et devait prendre la forme d'un chat s'il ne voulait pas avoir un Derek ronchon. Ce dernier le devenait de plus en plus sans pour autant donner la cause. Et pourtant il y en avait. La première chose c'est qu'il n'avait pas retouché au corps de Stiles et commençait sérieusement à être en manque. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. L'ados était redevenu le lycéen qu'il avait été. Il était souvent avec la meute devenue ses amies ou avec Scott. Son meilleur ami. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble depuis une semaine ce qui rendait jaloux le plus vieux. Et leur rare soirée ensemble était devenue inexistante. Le chat était soit chez Scott pour jouer aux jeux vidéo sois à une fête donnée par Lydia sois totalement crevé et se couchait tôt. Cette situation devenait insupportable pour l'alpha. Il aurait dû faire sien le chat dans la salle de bains !

C'est donc un soir que Derek craqua. Scott et Stiles étaient dans le salon en train de faire une partie d'un jeu de guerre. Ils allaient faire leurs meilleurs scores en équipe quand l'alpha débarqua et avec toute l'autorité que lui conférait son titre jeta le louveteau à la porte. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas et rentra penaud chez lui. Sur le chemin il croisa Lydia et lui expliqua sa mésaventure. Cette dernière sembla comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais quand il voulut avoir une explication elle se contenta de dire :

-Quand tu serais moins bête, tu t'en rendras compte tout seul.

Et pendant ce temps chez les hales qui était vide de toute présence à part celle du loup et de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier était en train de crier sur le comportement totalement inadmissible de l'alpha. Ils ne faisaient pas énormément de bruit pour ne pas déranger monsieur. Et n'avais même pas vidé les placards comme il y a deux jours. Il ne faisait que jouer. Derek était arrivé dans sa chambre, bien vite suivit du plus jeune qui braillait encore. Il voulait faire reconnaitre ses droits bons sens de bon soir !

-Tu es à moi Stiles, pas à Scott ! Gronda l'alpha.

-Quoi ? Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ? Le monde ne tourne plus autour de Derek Hale et rien ne va plus ? Demande méchamment Stiles.

-J'en ai rien à faire qu'on me regarde ou non mais ton regard ne doit être que sur moi. Tu es à moi seul.

Tout en disant cela, l'alpha s'approcha de Stiles qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ce dernier fut poussé contre le lit du loup qu'ils avaient continué à partager même après la transformation de Stiles. Ce dernier s'offusqua. Il n'était pas le Sex toy de Derek. Ça l'énervait que le plus vieux le considère comme ça.

-Tu m'appartiens. Dit le loup dont le souffle chaud était contre la peau tendre du coup de sa victime.

Cette dernière était faible face à cette attaque. Il avait rêvé assez souvent pendant cette semaine que la scène de la salle de bains mais ne pensait pas que le loup le voulait encore. Il avait regretté ce qu'ils avaient fait parce que ça faisait mal de penser qu'il ne se repasserait plus jamais rien entre eux. Alors pendant une minute il était resté figé contre le loup qui embrasser son coup.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet que tu peux garder pour toi, l'utiliser pour ensuite le jeter et ne pas vouloir prêter aux autres.

-Tu n'es ni mon jouet, ni quelque chose que je peux "prêter". Tu es mon compagnon.

-Genre ? Comment des âmes sœurs ? Laura m'en a parlé une fois. Mais pour cela faudrait que je t'aime et franchement, excuse-moi mais c'est mal parti pour que je t'aime vue comment tu me traites ! Dit Stiles d'une seule traite qui ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui avait dit Derek. C'était une blague ? Ou rêve.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes alors. Susurre-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Séduis-moi. Dit l'ados d'une toute petite vois.

-La façon dont-on cœur bas me fait clairement penser que c'est déjà fait.

-Alors prend moi et fait moi tien.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Hum... Gémit sensuellement le plus jeune quand leur deux entres jambes se rencontrèrent. Attention Derek, je suis un électron libre, si tu ne t'occupes plus de moi en croyant que la partie est gagnée, je vais m'envoler et tu verras écrit Game over.

La menace était très claire et le message était bien arriver jusqu'à cerveau de Derek. Il allait réellement le séduire, lui faire la cours pour l'avoir tout entier avec lui et pas juste son corps. Et cela aller commencer par lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant pour le marquer. Que toute sa meute sache à quoi sens tenir à présent. Derek tuerait n'importe qui qui oserait toucher à son compagnon. C'était comme ça chez les loups. Ils avaient un compagnon qui leur était destiné. Un seul dans le monde et quand il le trouvait, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Quand c'était deux loups entre eus, la relation était éternelle. Mais quand il s'agissait d'un loup et d'une autre espèce, cela pouvait être plus compliqué parce que l'autre garou n'était pas lie à cela. Un loup qui perte son compagnon va mourir avec lui alors qu'un autre garou ou un humain va se remettre. Ou sinon, ce dernier pouvait très bien quitter le loup pour quelqu'un autre alors que le loup restera toujours fidèle. Ces relations étaient souvent dur à gérer, parce que l'un savait qui lui serais fidèle mais pas l'autre et cela pouvait créer d'intense conflit.

Derek savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour éviter que Stiles ne le trompe. Dans un premier temps, il devait le rendre accro à lui et ensuite comblé tous ses désirs. Et lui faire si souvent l'amour que le jeune homme n'aura ni la force ni l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Reprenant pied avec la situation, le loup embrassa sa victime qui enroula ses bras autours du coup de son futur amant et rapprocha leurs deux corps. Le chat avait envie de sentir l'homme contre lui et un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres quand il sentit cette langue joueuse contre la sienne. C'était si bon d'être contre Derek et en même temps il en voulait plus. Et après plusieurs baisers plus que langoureux, les mains de l'adulte passèrent sous le t-shirt de l'ados pour caresser chaque parcelle de son torse. Le vêtement devient bien vite gênant pour le couple et le loup, sans aucune patience déchira le haut. Laissant le chat pantelant de désir, bon dieu que ça avait été sexy.

Le loup laissa plusieurs marques sur Stiles qui marquait très vite. Il vient bien vite libérer le sexe de son compagnon qui était méchamment pris au piège dans le jean. Ce dernier appartenait au loup pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune course pour ramener des affaires au jeune homme. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas et se vantait que tout ce qu'il portait était son petit ami un peu trop protecteur. Enfin, il évitait de le dire en face de la meute. Il avait peur à l'époque que le loup le prenne très mal et le rejette.

\- J'aime quand tu m'arrache mais vêtement mais j'aime aussi dire à tout le monde que sa t'appartient et que je suis ton petit ami.

\- Hum, j'en prends bonne note. Et tu aimes avoir ta queue dans mon boxer et savoir sue je l'ai porté avant ?

\- Aaaah ! Gémit-il. J'adore.

\- Et savoir que cette queue va bientôt te défoncer ?

\- Je veux plus d'action ! Se plein l'adolescent.

Ce dernier n'avait pas à le dire deux fois. Derek se leva et se déshabilla d'une façon sensuelle en réalisant un petit strip tease pour les beaux yeux de son compagnon qui n'en loupa pas une miette. Puis revient vers Stiles et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements pour le laisser nu sa vue. Vu qu'il apprécia grandement. Il voulait le jeune homme tout de suite mais devait le préparer. Alors, il prit les chevilles du plus jeune pour les maintenir en l'air. Ses mains se déplacèrent le long de ses jambes pour écarter ses cuisses. Il fit légèrement relever en l'air le cul de Stiles pour voir sa bite tendue, mais aussi son intimité qu'il vient toucher à l'aide de sa langue. Cette dernière se balada dans la zone, mordit la cuisse du plus jeune avant de lécher la plaie puis revient à l'entrée du jeune homme. Il finit par le doigtée avec un premier doigt puis un seconde et enfin un dernier. Il écarta les parois de son amant pour le préparer à sa venue et sortie de la table de nuit du lubrifiant pour enduire son membre avant de le présenter à l'entrée du plus jeune.

\- Tu veux sue je te prenne ?

Stiles avait dit oui mais le grand méchant loup le faisait languir en enfoncent juste son glande en lui pour ensuite le faire ressortir. Il voulait entendre le plus jeune le supplier de le prend. Et fut surprit quand ce dernier leur firent changer de position pour que Stiles soit sur lui et s'empale lui-même dans un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêler.

\- Oh putain, tu es magnifique !

Derek fit l'amour toute la nuit à un chat qui en redemanda toujours. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour qu'ils s'endormir.

Note : Hum, désolé pour les fautes restante ? Ensuite. Le chapitre est sorti plus tard que d'habitude ! je suis sur l'autre FF et j'ai eu un bug d'inspiration pour mes derniers chapitres ! Je vais donc me recentré ici pour avancer cette histoire en attendant avoir les idées pour l'autre.

Note 2 : Franchement, merci à vous. Je ne pensais pas arriver à plus de 50 reviews et j'en ai 71 pour les 6 premiers chapitres. C'est mon cadeau de noël ? Merci énormément et surtout au habituer qui laisse toujours leur avis et a tous les autres. Lecteur silencieux qui suive régulièrement cette histoire ! 5.242 vue ! C'est énorme ! Merci

Note 3 : Bon, le chapitre 7 clôture la « première » partie de l'histoire. En effet, j'ai deux autre partie on va dire dont j'ai couché les idées sur une feuille (au dos du dernier barème d'un contrôle de svt, merci à ma prof de svt :D )

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre si, que vous êtes impatient de voir la suite. Et que j'aurais beaucoup de retour.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Diclamer : rien n'est à moi.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Réponse au Reviews des Guest :

Drew : Ouais, je vais reprendre certain élément de la série je pense :D Ouais, Derek est son compagnon aussi xD faut assumer ! lol

thea1550 : Merci pour ta reviews, sa fait plaisir de voire d'autre lecteur ou des nouveaux donné leur avis. Le tien était adorable et je continue cette fanfiction le plus loin possible, tand que je suis motivé et que les lecteurs aussi !

Marie : Merci pour ton avis. Leur histoire d'amour peur paraitre rapide mais je l'ai imaginé comme cela donc je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite, Derek a pour compagnon Stiles, il l'aime et est attiré par lui. Donc oui, ils se sautent dessus mais leur relation amoureuse n'est pas totalement établie, ils non pas avouer leur sentiments. Elle se crée et se concrétise au fils de l'histoire et de leur aventure. Je dois aussi rappeler qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis peu alors si tu veux voir leur relation amoureuse progresser et faire genre des rendez –vous et tout le tralala faut attendre. Et je n'ai pas voulu faire comme partout ou Derek a pour compagnon Stiles mais que monsieur fuit. Non, là il accepte son compagnon parce qu'il n'aura pas le même passer amoureux que dans la série. Et le cul de l'histoire vie de l'attirance très grande des deux hommes l'un pour l'autre ou rien ne les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Si tu veux toujours suivre l'histoire, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, mais attention, il y aura encore beaucoup de cul, de la romance bien sûr mais qui se fera au travers de petite geste et qui se distille sur tous les chapitres par petite dose.

Ashitora : Je réponds à tes reviews des chapitres 6 et moins : la fin te rappel « Nausicaa » ? Je ne connais pas ! xD Et oui, je suis Dys comme le dirait ma prof de svt ! What c'est quoi cette référence ? Le général Chan ? Ouais c'était limite ça !

Chapitre 8 :

Peter était devant une grande baie vitré d'un immeuble abandonné. Il attendait quelqu'un qui vient très vite à sa rencontrer. Il était grand, costaud et portait un costume noir avec une chemise de nuit. Il faisait penser au garde du corps. Il était aussi profondément humain et sa montagne de muscle ne lui aurait fait peur que si ça avait été un Garou.

-Tu a les informations que j'ai payées ?

-Oui Monsieur Hale. Voici le dossier complet.

L'homme reparti comme il était arrivé. Laissant le loup garou inspecter le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il y avait plusieurs photos du manoir quand ce dernier avait brûlé. Une enquête avait été mené mais les humaines n'avaient trouvé. Il n'était pas assez impliqué dans la vie des Garou pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Peter avait fait appel à des experts il y a de cela 6 mois pour retrouver le coupable. Il était peut-être intelligent et calculateur mais n'avait aucun sens de l'observation. Les agents avaient exploré plusieurs pistes avant de trouver, semble-t-il, la bonne. Elle conduisait vers une famille de chasseur aussi connu que discret. Le rapport indiquait que l'auteur serait une certaine Kate Argent. Un dossier annexe déposer dans le premier était consacré à elle.

Sa famille, c'est-à-dire son frère et la famille de ce dernier aurais été tué par un loup garou mais quelque chose n'était pas claire. Pas vrai. A la mort de ses derniers, Elle avait recueilli sa nièce dont elle avait la garde. Rien de plus n'était dit à part leur dernière adresse connue. Il irait voir ça avec des membres de la meute quand il en aurait fini ici. Il avait remarqué un peu plus au nord de son territoire, une meute de loup garou. Cette dernière était constitué de sorcière ce qui étaient plus qu'étrange. Les sorcières était parfois garou mais la plupart du temps elle était humaine et n'aimait pas fricoter avec des non-sorciers. Elles se réunissaient en groupe et tenter de retrouver leurs sœurs et leurs frères. Les descendants plus ou moins directs de la sorcière Morgan. Une vieille légende raconte qu'elle a transmis son pouvoir dans les gènes de ses enfants mais que ce dernier ne se révélerait qu'une fois. Que cette personne serait un être exceptionnellement puissant. Les sorcières le traquaient dans l'espoir de le rallier à leur cause en premier. Parce qu'il y avait les bonnes et les mauvaise sorcières et que ça se bataillait sévère depuis bien 1000 ans.

-Toujours la même bataille. Se dit Peter avec lassitude.

-Père, je viens faire mon rapport. Dit Malia.

La jeune fille consentait maintenant à reprendre forme humaine. C'était encore un peu timide mais elle le faisait. Le père de la coyote hocha la tête pour l'invité à continuer. La meute avait progressé dans leur direction mais semblait contourner son territoire. Peut-être ferait-t-il de même avec le territoire de Derek mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu un telle, sa maison avait brûlé, le laissant juste le temps de sauver Laura, Derek et Cora.

-Bon. On va continuer à les surveiller.

-Puis-je allez vois Stiles ? Et lui réveiller cette information ?

-Ouais. Je ne veux pas que Derek croit que je lui ai donné sciemment. Comprit ?

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il croit que ton éloignement et juste pour te venger.

-Non et je tiens à les protéger.

-Et moi ?

La jeune fille était jalouse. Elle avait le droit de subir le danger qui entraîner le fait de faire partie de sa meute parce que monsieur voulait protéger Derek et le reste. Elle était aussi reconnaissante, parce que ça montrait sa valeur, que jalouse. Son père le sentie, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il faisait pareil avec sa mère. Se rapprochant d'elle, il mit une main sur son épaule avant de lui dire :

-Tu es ma fille. Tu es indépendante et tu sais te débrouiller. Bien plus que Derek. Je te fais confiance, ton instinct de survie te protégera toujours. Maintenant vas les prévenir.

Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sauta en l'air pour se transformer en coyote avant de bondir à l'extérieur et se précipiter vers le territoire des Hales. C'est dernier était tous dehors en train de faire de Lacrosse quand elle arriva au début du village. Elle s'assit là, attendant qu'on vienne la voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre, ça pourrait être pris comme une menace. Elle émit un petit bruit qui déconcentra tout le monde du jeu et bientôt des dizaines de regards furent braqué dans sa direction.

Stiles qui était en plein sur le terrain et qui essayait vainement de lutter contre l'équipe adverse qui était constituée de loup, fit comme tout le monde et chercha d'où venait le bruit. C'était un chat, il avait la vue et l'ouïe plus développée. Plus développé même qu'un loup mais avait su gérer ses atouts pendant son année dehors. Parce que les Chat-Garous ne prenaient que rarement leur forme animale et restait des humains au point que parfois ils en oublient leurs réels natures. Stiles non et avait d'ailleurs identifié le coyote d'un seul coup d'œil. Se transformant en chat en l'espace d'une seconde, le félin sorti de ses vêtements tombé à terre avant de courir vers le coyote pour nicher sa tête dans son ventre. Ça faisait du bien de voir Malia de temps en temps.

-En forme Stiles ? demande t'elle en lui léchant la tête.

-Yep !

-Tu as grossie aussi. Remarque-t-elle alors que son museau passait sur les côtes du chat.

-Je suis super bien nourrit. Je vie limite dans un palace !

Il aurait pu parler avec elle pendant des heures mais il se sentit soulever et ramener contre un corps chaud. Celui de Derek en l'occurrence et il pouvait sentir que son homme était jaloux. Pour se faire comprendre de ce dernier, il redevient humain et prenant garde à aller plu doucement afin de laisser le loup le rattraper. Ce dernier tient le corps du jeune homme contre lui. Les mains sur ses fesses comme pour les camoufler de la vue de tous. Il tourna la tête pour voir Malia faire pareil.

-Je suis venue pour voir Stiles mais aussi pour vous prévenir.

Derek fronça les sourcils. La première partie de la phrase, il le savait déjà. Elle semblait tenir à lui mais il n'avait encore su déterminer à quel degré elle tenait à lui. C'est surement pour cela qu'il tenait si jalousement l'ados contre lui. Ce dernier ne plainait pas. Enfin, si, il n'aimait pas se retrouver à poil et demanda discrètement le t-shirt de Derek pour se vêtir. Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement et aida l'ados à l'enfiler. Le vêtement arrière juste en dessous des fesses. Cachant dont intimité mais le rendant tellement plus érotique et sensuel. Parce que l'esprit du loup se mit à imaginer ce qu'il y aurait sous son t-shirt et bien qu'il connaisse le corps de Stiles par cœur. Quand ce dernier était habillé ou se cachait à sa vue, sont esprit faisait le même cirque en le déshabillant du regard.

-A ? Comment ça ? Demande Stiles.

\- Une meute de loup garou se déplace. Elle a contourné notre territoire mais semble venir vers vous. Je ne sais pas si elle fera de même avec vous. Mais j'ai entendu mon père dire qu'elle était composée de sorcière.

-C'est plus qu'étrange ça. Dit Laura en s'approchant, ainsi que le reste de la meute, du groupe. Elles n'aiment pas spécialement notre compagnie.

-Je ne sais rien de plus. Je préférais vous prévenir, vous protéger Stiles et je ferais ce que je peux pour l'aider aussi.

Derek gronda. La jeune fille était bien trop protectrice envers le chat. Elle voulait quoi ? Faire preuve d'esprit chevaleresque pour lui voler son compagnon ? Il se bâterait s'il le faut. Il sentait déjà tous les symptômes de l'énervement pointé le bout de leur nez. Le félin qui l'avait sentie posa une main contre le torse du plus vieux. Mettant sa paume contre le cœur battant du loup. Ce geste le calma un peu et eu le don d'attirer son attention vers son compagnon.

-Malia ne me considère pas comme un partenaire potentiel. Elle agit plus comme une sœur qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi il réagit comment ça ? Demande-la concerné.

-Il est jaloux, il croit que je ne sais pas...Je vais m'enfuir avec toi ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Qui voudraient d'un chat comme père ? Surtout pour un Coyote ? Demande Malia perturbé.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas les références, ni le sous-entendu. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait franchement sans détour ou mensonge et ne comprenait pas certaine concept. Elle voyait les hommes comme de simples...Machine de reproduction ? Quand elle voudrait avoir une portée, elle chercherait un homme mais elle élèverait ses petites seule ou peut être avec l'aide de la meute. Elle ne comprenait pas que Stiles soit si attaché, sois amoureux du loup. Mais elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Sa vie était assez compliquée avec l'arrivée de Peter et de la meute comme ça. En plus, il y avait un des loups de la meute, un gars qu'avait ramené son père il y a quelque mois qui lui faisait la cour. Enfin, qui flirtait avec elle. La pauvre n'avait rien compris à ses avances et le mec, nommé Bryan, avait dû lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle lui plaisait énormément. Elle l'avait ignoré, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Mais revenons au présent, Malia était toujours devant le village et prit bientôt congé. Elle n'était pas supposée être là et reviendrais peut être plus tard voir Stiles. Quand elle repartit, Derek semblait enfin se détendre.

-Hey, loulou, je ne vais pas m'envoler avec elle.

-Désolé. Les loups qui ont des compagnons qui ne sont pas de notre espèce ont tendance à être plus... protecteur et jaloux ? Dit-il incertain.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! S'exclame malicieusement Stiles.

Ce dernier se sentie être soulevé du sol et vient s'accrocher à Derek en enroulant ses jambes a la taille de Derek et ses bras autour de son coup. Le loup quant à lui avait les mains qui étaient sur les fesses rondes de son compagnon pour le maintenir dans cette position. Stiles état à présent légèrement plus grand que Derek et dit se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais leur baiser, qui se transforma bien vite en une danse sensuelle entre leur langue fut interrompu par Laura.

-Bon, les amoureux. Lâchez-vous deux secondes, on a besoin de toute votre attention là. Si des sorcières sont reliées à des loups garou, ses pas bons signes pour nous.

-En quoi c'est si grave ? Demande Scott.

-Elles vivent en communauté. Qu'entre elle et n'aime pas se mélanger. Dit Isaac.

La meute fut réunie au manoir, Stiles du allez s'habiller si il ne voulait pas passer à la casserole devant toute la petite troupe dans le salon. Son homme le bouffait du regard. Ce n'était pas un regard tendre, mais plutôt quelque chose de sauvage et bestial. Il sentait qu'il allait déguster ce soir au lit. La réunie commença mais au bout de 2 heures, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose dans les bouquins. Beaucoup avaient péri dans l'incendie et le reste avait été embarqué par Peter car c'était de sa collection personnelle qui se trouvait dans un box qu'il louait pour faire de la place dans sa chambre.

-Je vais essayer de chercher sur internet. Dit Stiles. Avant ma vie à la belle étoile je me débrouillais pas mal en informatique.

-A ouais genre ? Demande Lydia.

-Ouais. Je m'amusais à piraté les réseaux de la police. Mon père était chérif et comme je n'avais rien à faire, je fouinais dans ses dossiers. Et puis quand les fédéraux son venu deux trois fois, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en on penser et je l'ai ai piraté aussi. Dit le plus simplement du monde Stiles.

-Quoi ? Tu es un hacker ? Tu t'es jamais fait prendre ? Demande Scott.

-Nan, j'avais un programme qui supprimer mon passage, ils n'avaient jamais su que je m'étais infiltré chez eux.

Derek était assez admiratif du talent de son amant et l'embarrassa tendrement à la base du coup. C'était un petit geste qui disait tout : Merci, bonjour, bonne nuit, pardon, je t'aime, je suis fière. Et Stiles savait toujours ce que ce geste signifiait. Il rendait fier l'alpha et cela le rendait heureux. Il avait peut-être trouvé ce qui permettrait de le rendre utile auprès de la meute.

Note 1 : Voici donc la nouvelle partie de l'histoire. J'ai toute les idées pour cette partie ainsi que pour l'autre qui suit. J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11 mais non corrigé pour le moment.

Note 2 : Désolé pour les fautes qui percistes D

Note 3 : Hum, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Diclamer : rien n'est à moi.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Réponse au Reviews des Guest :

Drew : Merci de toujours continuer à lire ma fanfictions !

Fleur92 : Tu en pert tes mots ! Nouvelle menace pour la meute et pas la dernière !

Ashitora : Ils vont pas se gêner !

Chapitre 9 :

Stiles avait fait de simple recherche à midi entre deux heures de cours le résultat était désolant. Il n'y avait que les informations basiques. Alors, le jeune homme du user de tout son savoir et pirata l'agence fédérale dans la section des garous mais après 3 heures de recherche, il avait failli se faire avoir. Heureusement qu'il était doué, mais il avait peur de se faire prendre si l'ordinateur avait décidé de ramer comme il le faisait parfois. Il fallait donc qu'il ait un nouvel ordi.

Il n'osait pas trop demander de but en blanc à son homme. Alors il attendit que ce dernier prenne place au bord du lit après avoir fait ses exercices quotidiens. Il avait dotant plus peur qu'Erica avait réussi à mettre en rogne l'alpha. Elle était venue en talon aiguille dans les bois et avait braillé quand le talon c'était casser. Elle lui avait rabâché les oreilles comme quoi c'était ses préférés et que c'était de la faute de l'alpha. Ce dernier était peut-être plus gentil grâce à Stilles, mais comme on dit. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Donc, Stiles angoissait silencieusement. Quand son homme avait séché son corps couvert de sueur grâce à une serviette-éponge, il s'était installé à califourchon sur ses genoux et faisait son petit air aguicheur. Celui qu'il utilisait pour faire craquer le plus vieux quand ce dernier n'était pourtant pas près de craquer. Il ne menait pas le brun à la baguette, plutôt à la queue. Le loup est faible face aux propositions de sexe de Stiles.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de me faire ce petit air là pour avoir quelque chose. Soupira le loup. Demande et je te le paye.

-Oh non, tu casse tout ! Je culpabilise déjà de savoir que j'aurais ce que je veux sans "travailler" alors laisse-moi dans mon délire pour pas trop culpabiliser.

Le loup prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir le voir. Il avait ses mains sur les hanches de l'ados pendant que ce dernier avait ses bras autour de son coup. Il était beau sous cet angle. Il pouvait voir ses beaux yeux couleur Whisky qui virait aux noisettes parfois.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à "payé" je te propose de me payer en nature chaton !

-Hum, intéressant. Dit le chat en se léchant les lèvres. J'ai besoin d'un bureau avec des ordinateurs. Je compte pirater le gouvernement pour avoir accès à ce qu'ils savent. Parce que j'ai rien trouvé sur le net et j'ai failli me faire repérer avec le pc portable par les fédéraux.

-Comme je ne suis pas callé en informatique, tu te trouveras ça tout seul. Je vais sortir de l'argent de l'héritage pour le mettre sur le compte. Tu pourrais faire tes achats par carte bleue.

-Tu es vraiment d'accord ? Tu as genre pas besoin de consulter Laura ou Cora ?

-Cora est trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision et Laura me demanderais pourquoi je lui demande la permission. On est TRES riche. Du genre, à million tu vois ?

-Ouais... Ont été tellement dans la merde avec mes médoc et les emprunts avec mes parents que ça me gêne toujours de demander. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin pourri gâté ou capricieux.

-Sois autant capricieux que tu le veux. Tu ne demandes jamais rien sans raison.

Les deux amants mirent bien vite de côté cette discussion pour retourner à leur activité peu... Catholique ? Mais tellement jouissif. Le pauvre chat avait le dos en compote le lendemain matin et fut charrier par la moitié de la meute pendant qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires du lycée pour aller au terrain de Lacrosse. En effet, Derek n'y avait pas été de main morte. Son arrière-train avait été sévèrement pilonné pendant plus de 2 heures dans un rythme brutal et intense. Il n'était plus qu'un corps haletant qui gémissait à chaque poussée en lui de son amant. Ce dernier lui avait laissé de nombreux suçons et beaucoup de morsures. Les cotes du jeune homme portaient encore les traces d'ongles du plus vieux qu'il l'avait griffé sous la jouissance. Et puis, en plus du rythme intense, ils avaient testé quelque position qui ne lui faisait pas du bien. A part pour améliorer la souplesse qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

-Faut assumer être le compagnon d'un Alpha. Avait dit Isaac mort de rire sous les plaintes du Chat.

Les chat-garous ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'un loup loin de là et bien que pendant leur séance de sexe brutal, le loup avait absorbé la douleur du jeune homme, l'après coup était horriblement douloureux. Même le coach avait fini par le renvoyer sur le banc. Ce qui arrangeait bien le garou, faire du sport dans ses conditions était infaisable.

Quand la journée fut finie, la meute rentra au village. Ce dernier n'était pas spécialement calme, on pouvait entendre Laura hurlé contre Cora, la jeune fille avait fait des bêtises et était partie se cachait mais quand on vit avec des garous cela ne marche pas vraiment. Stiles entre temps monta dans sa chambre, son loup n'était pas revenu de son tour de garde et il put faire ses achats mais aussi se remettre à la page. En un an, la technologie avait bien avancé, de nouveau modèle était sorti et le jeune homme devait voir plusieurs aspects du matériel. Leur fiche technique et ce qu'il proposait. Ainsi que l'avis des internautes en farfouillant sur divers forum. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait, il le commanda en utilisant la carte bleue de Derek qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau. Il y en aurait pour 10.000 dollars.

-Tu as fini ? Demande le loup en enlaçant les épaules de Stiles.

-Ne m'approche pas toi ! Gronda le chat.

-Chaton ? demande inquiet Derek.

-Tu ma lapider le cul et j'ai mal au dos. Pleurnicha le jeune homme en se massant le bas du dos.

Soulager que ça ne soit que ça, le brun fit tourner la chaise à roulette du plus jeune avant de le soulever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui était facile, son compagnon était léger et lui fort. Et en plus il faisait beaucoup de musculation et pouvait soulever pour certains exercices le double voir plus du point du jeune homme. Le plus jeune tentait de se débattre, pas de câlin ce soir qu'il disait. Et le loup l'avait bien compris. Il installa néanmoins son amant sur le ventre, au centre de leur lit dont les couvertures avaient été envoyées sur le sol. Doucement, le plus vieux entrepris de masser le plus jeune. Il y allait doucement et usait de ses doigts de fée pour déliait tout ça. Le massage réchauffa les muscles endoloris du jeune homme, ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de froid contre sa peau qui le fit frissonner avant que son homme ne reprenne son activité. Ce dernier lui avait mis une pommade.

\- Repose-toi maintenant chaton. Demain tu auras du boulot.

La semaine passa relativement vite et quand un van de livraison arriva, on put voir une tornade se précipiter pour récupérer ses collies. Le jeune homme était tout simplement surexcité d'avoir été livret et réquisitionna toute la meute pour monter dans le bureau tous les cartons. Cette pièce ne servait à personne et Cora proposa d'installer le bureau du jeune homme ici. Ce dernier accepta et passa plusieurs jours la tête dans les nuages à imaginés ce qu'il pourrait faire de la pièce.

Quand tout le matériel fut mis en place. Le jeune homme commença à tout monter. Il avait un super beau d'angles ou il avait de la place de mettre un clavier tactile blanc qui s'illuminait d'une légère couleur bleutée pour voir les lettres même dans le noir. Le bureau comportait un étage en plus, légèrement surélever de quelque centimètre et éloigné de la première surface. Il y avait alors les 3 écrans. Ceux aux extrémités étaient reliés à deux tours différents. Il avait en effet deux ordinateurs. Le troisième écran servait à relier les deux autres. Il avait deux souri qui se balader et qui était sans fils qui traînait à droite du clavier. Les tours étaient installés dans les placards du bas du bureau noir. Il y avait quelque tiroir aussi où il avait placé des disques durs, relié à l'ordinateur par un boîtier à port USB en plus. Il avait dû faire des trous dans le bureau pour faire passer les fils, mais été fière de son bureau.

Il passa toute une journée à travailler, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger, prendre son médicament et aller aux toilettes. Satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur son super fauteuil. Il était super confortable, adapté aux longues journées où il allait rester ici. Voyant qu'il faisait nuit, Stiles remonta dans sa chambre pour y trouver son loup dans leur lire à lire un livre. L'ados lui avait proposé une tablette, c'était bien plus pratique qu'un livre mais son homme était de l'ancien temps et aimait sentir les odeurs des livres. L'hyperactif avait répliqué : "ah, et tu préfères te masturber avec un de mes t-shirts ou un livre ? Nan parce que j'ai un doute-là". Oui, le chat avait été limite jaloux de ce tas de feuilles, mais fut rassuré par le garou.

-Tu as fini ? Demande Derek en le voyant tombé sur le lit.

-Ouais. Ce sont des monstres ! Même les écrans étaient lourds.

-Ça ira mieux après avoir dormie.

-Hum, j'espère sinon tu vas devoir jouer la carte du masseur Loulou.

Ce dernier posa son livre, déshabilla le travailleur avant de le glisser dans les couvertures, tout contre lui. Il éteint les lumières avait de mieux se replacer et de se concentrer sur la mélodie que jouait le cœur de Stiles. Cela l'aidait toujours à dormir.

Les jours suivants, Stiles consacra son temps à piraté les autorités en toute discrétion raflant des milliers de donner au passage. Aux cours, à ses révisions, brefs, mais présentes, car c'était bientôt les examens. Il faisait aussi beaucoup de choses avec Derek. Il s'était plein de faire trop de galipettes, enfin, non, juste pas assez de sorties en amoureux. Toutes ses activités ne lui firent pas voir le temps passer. Bientôt toute la meute était sur les nerfs. Peu avait le temps de bien bosser ou genre juste la motivation et Stiles ainsi que Lydia durent sacrifier quelque soirée pour des révisions de groupes.

Stiles était surement l'étudient le plus heureux de finir sa dernière épreuve en ce vendredi soir. Derek lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher au lycée. Il était toujours fier de voir la camaro qui venait le chercher. Faisait baver les mecs devant le bolide, et les filles devant le conducteur. Parce qu'eux n'avaient pas le droit aux faveurs de l'un ou l'autre alors que lui oui. Ça lui rappelait vaguement sa Jeep Bleue qu'il avait. Une voiture un peu vieille mais léguée par son père. Elle ne savait pas où elle était passée.

-Tu as prévue quoi avec Derek ? Demande Scott alors qu'il dans les couloirs, proche de la libération.

-Un cinéma je crois ! Ça fait si longtemps que j'y suis pas allez.

-Ouais ? Fait gaffe à pas te faire manger tout crue, pauvre petit chaperon rouge que tu es ! Ricane Jackson qui s'était incrusté.

-Tu pense pas qu'il va oser le faire la bas ? Demande surprit Stiles.

-Perso, si j'emmenais la fille que j'aime au ciné, réplique Scott, mes pensées ne seraient pas dirigées vers le film !

Le chaton ne put que gémir de dépits. Bien sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de faire des galipettes, mais dans un ciné ? Il était assez timide, quoi que, pas quand il était dans les bras de son homme où il se lâchait. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Il avait toujours sa barbe de trois jours qu'aimait Stiles. Quand le loup passait son visage entre ses cuisses, cette barbe lui piquait la peau et le faisait toujours frissonner. Il avait sa veste en cuir par-dessus un t-shirt vert. Ainsi qu'un jean noir qui le rendait magnifique. Il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil et en voyant le plus jeune approché, il fit un magnifique sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Derek ne souriait pas souvent et quand il le faisait, vous pouvez être sûr que c'était adresser à Stiles.

Note : J'ai failli ne rien posté en 2 jours ! L'horreur. Parce que vous, vous voulez la suite et moi je veux avancer dans la suite de l'histoire. J'en suis d'ailleurs au chapitre 12 ! J'espère ne pas avoir d'autre journée de retard mais j'avoue avoir des nuits merdiques. Je poste le chapitre en catastrophe limite après l'avoir corrigé. Heureusement que je l'avais écrit avant !

Note 2 : Bon bas, comme d'hab, il reste des fautes.

Note 3 : A demain pour le chapitre suivant ! On avance bien je suis contente ! Je vais pouvoir posté l'autre FF mais quand je l'aurais fini ! Elle ne fera que 10 chapitres. Je la publierais en 10 ou 20 jours je pense ! Sa dépendra d'où j'en suis niveau rentrer ect…

Sinon, laisser moi un Reviews pour me donner vos avis, vos impressions ou des conseils. Elles sont accueillies à bras ouvert.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dislexique et disorthographique !

Réponse au guest :

Drew : merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Drayy : merco !

Chapitre 10 :

Stiles avait apprécié le film, un truc sur les espions où il y avait de magnifiques cascades et de l'action tout le long du film. Néanmoins il avait eu tous les peines du monde à se concentrer sur les 1 heures 39 de film. La faute à qui ? À un grand brun, loup garou à ses heures perdues. Ce dernier s'amuser à tester la concentration du jeune homme et sa résistance. Ils étaient au fond de la salle, contre le mur et Stiles ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. La salle était quasiment pleine et heureusement que le film couvrait les quelque gémissement qu'il avait tiré de son chaton. Le loup s'amusait à toucher le plus jeune, à enfuir son visage dans le coup du plus jeune pour maltraiter sa peau tendre. Une main sur sa cuisse, le caressant tendrement mais surement. Ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination sur les attentions du brun qui l'entraina dans les toilettes une fois la fin du film fait.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ici ?

-Hum ? Si.

Derek ne voulait pas parler, il voulait faire l'amour au jeune homme ici. Il aurait préféré dans le cinéma pendant la séance mais il y avait bien trop de monde et il s'était senti observé par une femme. Cette dernière semblait comprendre les attentions du brun et pour la tranquillité de sa voisine, le darda de son regard le plus noir lui disait clairement de se retenir. Mais maintenant que le couple était seul et qu'une autre séance allait commençait, il avait tout leur temps.

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine avait de la fermer. Il plaqua son amant contre le murent tandis qu'il lui ravageait la bouche de baiser. Stiles ne savait plus où il était et honnêtement, seules les mains sur son corps le préoccupaient à ce moment précis. Le loup déshabilla le plus jeune en grognant. Enfin, c'était vite dis, il baissa le jean et le boxer du chat jusqu'à jambe. Il haussa un sourcil. Le garou avait à présente des vêtements à lui et pourtant il continuait à porter ses boxers. Sans plus de questions, le loup retourna l'hyperactif. Ce dernier se trouva plaqué contre la surface, le cul était en arrière, légèrement relever montrant de façon très explicite son intimité à son amant. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps, après quelque caresse sur les fesses fermes du jeune homme, il enfonça son visage entre les fesses de Stiles. Humidifia le derrière de ce dernier avant de le préparer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de retenue et allait avec un peu de violence. Enfonçant ses doigts avec dureté mais cela ne dérangeait pas le soumis.

Ce dernier ondulait clairement des hanches pour réclamer plus. Chose qui lui fit vite accorder et bien vite il sentit la bite de son homme contre ses fesses alors le chaton agita son bassin sous le nez d'un loup affamé qui s'enfonça en lui d'une seule poussé. Stiles était à présent collé de tout son long contre la cabine. Derek qui épousait toute les courbes de son dos, sa queue profondément enfoncée en lui. Le loup commença ses coups de butoir, faisait trembler la cabine tout autant que Stiles qui ne faisait que gémir bruyamment en lâchant dès son obscène. La jouissant arriva bien vite et fut dévastatrice !

Derek se retira du cul du jeune homme dont le sperme du loup coule à présent entre ses cuisses. Le plus vieux nettoie un peu les lieux laissant son amant reprendre son souffle. C'est donc avec du papier toilette qu'il enleva son sperme ainsi que celui du chat qui avait giclé contre le plastique de la surface contre lequel il avait été plaqué. Ensuite, il jeta le tout aux toilettes avant de tirer la chaîne. Prenant par la main le jeune homme pour l'entraîner dans sa camaro.

(*o*)

La meute avait une réunion le vendredi soir suivant. Stiles avait de nouveau élément et contait en parlait à toute la meute qu'il était réuni dans le salon du manoir. Tout le monde discutait en attendant l'arrivée de l'hyperactif. Scott et Isaac parlaient de la meilleure façon de battre pendant le match de Lacrosse de demain leur adversaire. Erica et Lydia échangeaient des astuces beautés, Kira les écoutait sans pour autant répliquer. Les jumeaux se faisaient un bras de fer surveillé par Danny. Laura était avec Derek et Cora. Boyd et Jackson étaient assis dans un fauteuil attendant le temps passé quand Stiles arriva enfin. Et les autres n'avaient pas été conviés.

-Excuser mon retard mes dames ! Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire, envoyant clairement chier les gars.

-C'est quand tu veux surtout ! Dit Lydia.

Aie, la princesse n'aimait pas attendre. C'est donc sens plus de cérémonie que le chat prit la parole. Les sorcières traînent rarement avec des garous. Des loups-garous en plus de cela. Ces derniers semblaient fichés par les flics qui les suivant. Il y avait deux alphas dans la troupe. Ce qui voulait dire que cette meute était en réalité constituée de deux groupes qui s'étaient unis. En cherchant un peu, le jeune homme ne trouva rien qui les relier au Hale ou aux sorcières. Ces dernières étaient là dans un but précis. Elles appartenaient à un groupe plus ou moins fanatique

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande Derek.

-Elles semblent assez dangereuse pour que les flics les suivent aussi. Mais rien ne semble les relier à des meurtres et pourtant il y en a eu dans les villes ou elles sont passées. Quelqu'un a réussie à les infiltrer il y 10 avant de se faire tuer. C'est pour ça que leur dossier et aussi complète. Elles sont des sorcières a la recherche de l'élu. J'ai dû faire des recherches sur le sujet. Cet élu serait le descendant direct de Morgan, la première sorcière. Un truc dans le genre. Cet élu, peut être que c'est un gars comme une fille, j'en sais rien, aurait plus de pouvoir qu'elles. Et le cherche surement comme guide, je ne sais pas ? Voyante ? Demande-t-il avec le sourire.

-Et si cet élu ne veut pas aller avec elles ? Demande Erica

-Elles voudront prendre son pouvoir. Visiblement, c'est déjà arriver. Un élu apparait tous les 200 ans. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, elles aspirent l'essence de la magie de cette personne pour l'utiliser. Dans quel but ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais elles sont catalogué comme des utilisatrices de magie noire et je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dit rien qui vaille.

-On en sait un peu plus sur l'élu.

-A part être un descendant direct de Morgan non. J'ai un nom de famille, il se serait appeler Adam's. Mais je ne sais pas s'il a eu des enfants. Et puis si c'était une fille par exemples, en se mariant elle aura pris le nom de famille de son marie. Donc on n'a pas grand-chose. A moins de cherché dans l'arbre généalogique mais je n'ai pas le prénom ou l'âge de cette personne.

-Donc. On sait ce qu'est l'élu mais pas qui il est là ? On sait le premier objectif des sorcières mais pas leur but final ou l'implication des loups dans ce bordel.

-Voila. Et il n'y a pas grand choses sur elle. A part peut être cherché genre un bouquin sur leur ordres. Les gens aiment bien mettre par écrit leur penser, genre comme la bible.

-Hum... Dit Laura. Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sa doit être un codex, un manuscrit très vieux. C'était courant i millénaires d'en avoir un pour tout. Pour chaque garou, chaque secte.

-Il y a un Codex du Loup garous ? Demande surprit Stiles.

-Oui, il y en a plusieurs exemplaires car le livres doit souvent être récrit car il s'abime vite. Le plus vieux et détenu par la haute association des garous du monde. Les autres ont été achetés. Des familles très fortuné on payer cher pour avoir un exemplaire du livre. C'est Peter qui a le nôtre. Vu que c'était lui qui se l'était acheté.

-Vous pensez qu'il y en a un du chat ?

-Surement. Dit Derek. Mais il se trouvera plus en Europe. Les chat-garous son plus présent las bas qu'ici.

-Ouais ! Mes parents viennent d'Europe. Dit très fière le chat. Ma mère est française et mon père anglais.

La réunion s'éternisa encore quelque heure. Chacun y allait de sa supposition, de son idée mais tout le monde était d'accord. Il allait falloir surveiller ses sorcières et peut être investir dans un codex.

(*^*)

Un groupe de 5 femmes étaient réunies en cercle. En semblait sonder la terre entière avec cet air si concentré. Les loups qui regardaient ce manège étaient perplexes. Oui, ils croyaient en leur magie, mais pouvoir tracer la magie d'une autre personne c'était plus dur à concevoir. Elles avaient expliqué que la terre était reliée par des connections des sortes de câble qui partait d'une personne pour allait au cœur de la terre. Leurs câbles se divisaient pour se relier à d'autre personne. À des amis, des ennemis, des membres de sa famille, a son conjoint. C'était de cette manière que les sorcières comptaient retrouver l'élu. Elles suivaient cette connexion mais c'était assez fatiguant pour elles. Elles n'avançaient pas très vite et étaient la proie des autres. Des garous, de d'autres sorcières ou de chasseur.

\- Votre élu, c'est une nana ou un mec déjà ? Demande l'alpha en espérant restreindre ses recherches.

\- logiquement une fille. Rare sont les sorciers mais nous n'écartons aucune possibilité.

Elles avaient réussi à découvrir dans quelle ville l'élu vivait. Malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup de trop de monde. Les connexions entrent les personnes était trop nombreuses, tout le monde se connaissait. C'était comme si il y avait une montagne de fil tous rouge emmêlé les uns aux autres et que vous deviez retrouver celui qui se fini par du jaune sans pour autant pouvoir manipuler les fils.

Elles savaient au moins que la personne qu'elle recherchait été au lycée. Elles s'étaient approchées sachant que dans un lieu fréquenté, on n'allait pas les attaques. Elles repérèrent le groupe de loup garous qu'avaient repéré les deux alphas. Elles étaient visiblement en plein dans le territoire de la famille Hale.

-Il va falloir que l'une d'entre nous se fasse passer pour ados...

C'était effectivement la seule solution. D'un commun accord, les femmes désignèrent la plus jeune d'entre elle. Elle avait 16 ans et maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Elle sera retrouvée la personne qu'elles cherchent. Mais il fallait s'occuper de tout le coter administratif. Ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire surtout qu'elles n'avaient pas d'identité. Voyageant sous des fausses, elles allaient devoir s'en crée de nouvelle si elles ne voulaient pas attirer l'intention des fédéraux toujours à leur trousse.

C'est ainsi que Magali Smith est née. Une élève de 16 ans qui a déménagé alors qu'elle vivait a trois états de là. Elles étaient accompagnées de ses 4 sœurs et allaient être une nouvelle étudiante à Beacon Hills. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, une toute nouvelle garde-robe dans le genre chique mais décontracter pour peut-être mieux s'intégrer à la vie du Lycée. Magali, allait avoir la lourde tâche de retrouver l'élu mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle aimait les défit et qu'on lui donne une certaine importance.

Note 1 : Excuser moi de poster tous les deux jours ou presque mais vue la chaleur des derniers jours, je n'arrive plus à avoir l'énergie pour corriger mes écrits. Je n'ouvre même plus mon pc portable en se moment ! En plus comme vous le savez, j'écris une autre FF qui n'avance pas puisque je suis passé a écrire 2 chapitre voir 3 par jours à 0. Heureusement que je ne publie qu'une FF pour le moment. Mais comme j'ai encore plein d'idée que je dois exploiter. Il va bientôt y avoir un recueille d'o.s qui va arriver ! Je publirait toute les O.S que j'ai pu écrire au même endroit :D

Note 2 : J'avoue avoir été un peu mitigé. Vous m'aviez habitué à avoir une dizaine de Reviews par chapitre environs et là je me retrouve à 5 pour ce chapitre. Ça qui en sois est sublime déjà, parce que j'ai passé la barre des 100 Reviews sur la fic ! Mais je me demande si l'histoire vous passionne toujours autant et j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas aidé a corrigé ce chapitre 10. Donc bon voilà. Je continue comme même l'histoire. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette partie. S'il y a encore des lecteurs, bien sûr je poursuivrais mon récit.

Note 3 : j'espère en tout cas que mon histoire continue à vous plaire ! Je prends du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que le temps va jouer en ma faveur. Entre temps, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, même si vous n'êtes qu'un visiteur qui n'a pas de compte, n'hésiter pas me donné votre avie, j'y répondrais dans le chapitre suivre ! Merci de toujours me suivre et je vous dis au chapitre prochain !


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dislexique et disorthographique !

Réponse au Reviews :

Guest : merci !

Hope : elle a un lien c'est claire mais ce ne sera pas explicitement dit !

Drew : merci :D

Guest : Merci beaucoup, j'espère continuer aussi loins que possible l'histoire et vive le sterek :D

Drayy : merci de toujours me suivre !

Guest : merci :D

Jaja : Merci voice la suite!

Nirya : Salut, merci pour ta Reviews ! Je continue cette histoire :D je ne sais pas encore jusqu'a quand mais tand que j'ai des lecteurs et des avis qui me motive a écrire de nouveau chapitre je continue ! Pour les surnoms, j'avoue tout, je suis trop fleur bleu pour mon prore bien et j'adore les surnoms xD Merci de me faire rappeler que notre cher Derek peu faire un peu OCC, je vais tenté dit remédier... ou au moins de montré son mauvais caractère au autre xD

Note : Merci pour ces 16 Reviews sur ce chapitres, sa ma fait super plaisir parce que j'ai revue l'avie d'ancien lecteur qui ne le faisait plus pour divers raison mais aussi de nouveau lecteur. Et bien que j'ai des states incroyable ( + de 11.000 views) sa me donne pas une idée exacte de l'avie que se font mes lecteurs. je suis vraiment heureuse que vous lisez encore cette histoire. Je ne l'abandonne pas ! En tout cas pour le moment je suis motivé !

Note 2 : Je pars dans ma résidence au crouss le 28 aout. Et je n'aurais de connexion que… j'en sais rien, j'irais surement squatter chez une amie mais pas sûr de pouvoir vous répondre comme je le voudrais. Sachez par contre que je vais a présent posté tous les 2-3 jours et prendre pas mal d'avance de mon côté pour que j'avance cette histoire et que vous ayez quelque chose à lire de façon régulière. Sa sera déjà préposté d'ailleurs. Donc voilà. Je ne peux plus et n'assume déjà plus de posté tous les jours. Fait vraiment trop chaud ! xD

Chapitre 11 :

Magalie Smith fut présentée à la classe. La jeune fille fut installée derrière un certain Scott qui parlait sens arrêter avec son voisin. Ce n'était que des chuchotements qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais cela l'énerva. Il lui fallait de la concentration, non pour suivre ce cours d'économie mais pour trouver le lien. Elle était proche, elle le sentait mais le bruit ambiant était trop danse. Elle regarda son voisin qui lui avait envoyé un petit mot.

Cela faisait une journée qu'elle était là et elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée. Elle avait déjà repéré le groupe de loup qui traînait avec une plusieurs humains. Enfin, d'après Samuel l'un des alphas. Il y avait aussi une kitsune dans le tas mais cela ne gênait pas la jeune fille. Elle avait vu que ce groupe était à moitié populaire ou plutôt totalement dans leur bulle, soudée comme ce n'est pas permis. Jamais l'un des membres n'était seul. Et il fallait s'en méfier. Elle savait très bien, elle et ses sœurs, qu'étant sur le territoire d'une meute, cette dernière ne devait pas apprendre ce qu'elle faisait sinon elles auraient de gros problèmes et voudront protéger les habitants de la ville et donc l'élu. Surtout s'ils savaient leurs ambitions finales.

Mais pour cela, elles se pensaient tranquille. Il fallait encore savoir à quel groupe elles appartenaient et étaient loin de se douter que Stiles avait piraté les autorités pour découvrir leur identité et leur dossier avec leur appartenance à la secte.

Son voisin lui tapa l'épaule pour la faire réagir et elle lui envoya une petite œillade d'excuses. Elle était dans la lune aujourd'hui. Prenant le mot, elle lut qu'elle était invitée à une fête. Elle savait que ce genre de soirée était bourré d'alcool et que les jeunes perdaient leur dignité parce qu'ils avaient fait les imbéciles pendant cette fête qui avait été prise en photo par pure hasard et mis ensuite sur le nette. Elle ne voulait pas vivre cela surtout qu'elle était faible face à l'alcool et pourrait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle dut donc décliner. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de se détourner du droit chemin. Il fallait trouver cet élu.

(*o*)

Stiles avait vu cette Magalie dans un des couloirs avec le directeur. Scott qui était avec lui avait écouté leur conversation grâce aux pouvoirs des loups garou pour ensuite tout retranscrire au chat. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, c'était trop risqué de le dire ici, quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre. En tout cas cette rencontre lui permit de ne pas être surprise quand il la rencontrerait par inadvertance dans un couloir. Elle serait probablement qu'il l'avait reconnue et les loups de la meute adversaire se feraient un plaisir de le transformer en un plat chinois.

Pour éviter de trop y penser de fixer en continue la jeune fille, il dut se forcer a parlé avec Scott. Ce qui dans son cas n'était pas très dur. Son meilleur ami remarqua de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et Stiles lui promit d'en parler quand il rentrerait à la maison. Chose qui arriva plutôt vite d'ailleurs. La sonnerie de fin de cour sonna 8 heures plus tard laissant les jeunes partirent.

Derek l'attendait, le dos contre sa voiture. Ce dernier affichait ce même sourire quand il voyait son chaton en haut des marches de l'établissement ou un flot de lycéens en sortait comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. Son petit ami était pareil, mais le brun savait que c'était parce qu'il était heureux de retrouver son "loulou" comme le loup se faisait appeler.

-Derek !

Stiles venait de sauter dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait dû partir toute la journée d'hier, ne revenant que tard dans la matinée pour régler quelque affaire. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre alors ça avait fait blizzard a Stiles de dormir dans le lit de Derek vide de sa présence mais avec son odeur présente dans les draps. Le loup réceptionna son colis en vol pour le plaquer contre son torse musclé. Stiles qui ne touchait plus le sol avait enroulé ses jambes entours de la taille de son amoureux. Ressemblant à un koala furieusement accroché à sa branche.

-Tu m'as manqué Chaton.

-Ne par plus ! Chouina presque Stiles. Il en avait oublié la sorcière tient !

-Si je le pouvais, je resterais toujours avec toi.

Après cette douce retrouvaille, la meute qui se tenait autour du couple pris la route pour le village. Stiles attendit d'être un peu éloigné du lycée, on ne sait jamais, pour débiter toute sa journée et surtout l'apparition de la sorcière ainsi que ses déductions. L'élu devait être dans le lycée et elle avait été envoyée jouer les lycéennes pour se rapprocher. Il ne manquait plus que de savoir si l'élu était d'une personne du personnel de l'établissement, un prof, ou un élève. Il l'avait observé à la dérober plusieurs fois et avait remarqué qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle baissait la tête, fermé les yeux comme si elle dormait. Son visage faisait les grimaces comme quand l'on se concentre à fond sur quelque chose jusqu'à faire des grimaces. Le chat en avait déduit qu'elle faisait un truc de sorcière pour chercher l'élu.

Derek répéta ses informations au reste du groupe pendant que Stiles planchait sur le problème dans son bureau. Scott aurait aimé que son ami le lui dise, il se sentait un peu jaloux par apport à la relation qu'il avec l'alpha. Loin de lui l'idée d'aimer ce dernier. Scott se disait hétérosexuel et Derek n'était pas son type, trop viril pour lui. Il préférait la compagnie d'Isaac de toute façon. Il était un peu timide, mignon et drôle. Il passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec son meilleur ami et cela le peinait. Mais en même temps, il comprenait. Stiles voulait passer du temps avec le brun et la séparation qui n'avait pas été longue avait été éprouvante pour le plus jeune. Pour penser à autre chose, il ne faisait que de parler. Si bien qu'il avait failli se faire coller pour son bavardage incessant. Heureusement que le prof était vraiment trop gentil et qu'il connaissait les problèmes de Stiles.

Derek ne vit pas le jeune homme au dîner, monsieur travaillait encore sur son ordinateur et pour qu'il ne loupe pas le repas, Laura lui avait apporté son assiette-là haute à la demande de l'alpha. Stiles n'allait pas louper un repas tant que Derek était vivant. Se souvenir du chat qui était très maigre dans les premiers temps après leur rencontre lui faisait toujours un peu mal au cœur.

-Derek ! Arriva une tornade qui chuta dans le lit. Stiles se retrouvant affalé dans les bras du loup. J'ai fini pour ce soir ! On va prendre un bain tous les deux ? Demanda le chat de sa petite vois mielleuse.

-Hum, la dernière fois que l'on en a pris hein tu as voulu m'arracher la clavicule !

-Que de reproche ! Et plus j'avais peur ce jour-là et j'allais glisser dans l'eau !

C'était un jour, quand Stiles était encore un chat. Derek ne le tenait plus car il devait attraper quelque chose et pensait que le chat n'allait pas tomber. Mais la boule de poil était sur le torse musclé du loup-garou qui était humide et savonneux. Le pauvre avait glissé et avait tenté de se rattraper a tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte. Derek n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Le plus important c'était que Stiles ne se noie pas ou qu'une de ses moustaches ne touche l'eau.

-Allez, je reste en humain en plus ! Et tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux. Susurre le jeune homme pour le faire craqué.

Et cela marcha incroyablement bien. À peine avait-il dit cela qu'il se sentit soulever. Le loup l'avait pris dans les bras, envoyant valser son bouquin pour l'embarquer dans sa salle de bains. Et tandis que le chat préparait le bain, l'autre les déshabilla. L'eau qui montait doucement dans la baignoire laissa le temps aux deux amants de se bécoter et de se caresser langoureusement. Puis ils rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude. Derek contre la baignoire et Stiles contre lui, entre ses jambes. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement et ronronna presque ce qui surprit le loup.

Stiles n'avait jamais ronronné. Il fallait le faire ! Derek savait que les chats ronronnaient quand il était heureux mais il ne pensait pas qu'un simple bain avait fait s'envoyer son chat sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Le plus vieux compta reprendre leur activité avait de n'être rentré dans l'eau et reprit ses caresses sur le torse du plus jeune qui ronronna bien plus fort. La main qui se faisait de plus en plus aventureuse allait bien vite trouver un sexe irrigué a masturbé dans un rythme tellement lent que cela devient insupportable pour la victime qui réclamait plus.

Le tortionnaire fit lever son amant et lui-même se mit sur ses genoux pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de l'entre-jambe de Stiles qui pointait fièrement le nez vers Derek. Ce dernier s'occupa bien de lui entre baiser contre la peau tendre du sexe, léchage dans les règles de l'art du sexe de son amant. Puis, dégustation de ce dernier en l'enfournant dans sa bouche pour faire des vas et vient sur sa queue jusqu'à le faire jouir.

-Je te veux en moi Derek !

-Lève-toi et cambre-toi bien pour me montrer ton cul.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Excité par la voix autoritaire de l'alpha qui lui avait grogné ses quelques mots. Une fois bien en place. C'est-à-dire les mains contre le mur, les fesses bien exposer, le chat pu vite sentir les doigts de son loup s'infiltrer en lui pour l'écarter et le préparer. Le jeune homme espérait bientôt ne plus avoir à passer par cette case pourtant obligatoire car c'était frustrant de n'avoir que des doigts en lui alors qu'il voulait sentir la queue de Derek le pénétré.

Sa demande ne fut pas snobée car bien vite Derek le pénétra. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pour maintenir la cadence. Une cadence très brutale comme le suppliait le soumis. Parce que Derek semblait avoir le contrôle de la situation mais ne faisait en réalité que ce qui donnait du plaisir à son amant.

-Dit moi Stiles, tu aurais des fantasmes à réaliser ? Demande Derek entre plusieurs coups de butoir.

-C'est... J'en ai plein...AH oui !

-Lequel ?

-Que tu me prends... dans ta voiture, commence laborieusement le jeune homme. Que tu me face le tour du proprio en profondeur. Le faire en pleine... rue, la nuit alors... qu'on pourrait... être vue !

-Serait tu un exhibitionniste ? Gémit Derek qui aimait cette idée.

-Nan... Ouais... Juste avec toi. Voir des gens nous regardé sa serais le pied...

-Et tu as autre chose en tête ? La voix de Derek était encore assuré mais pas pour longtemps.

-Le faire d...Dans les bois.

-J'en prend bonne note !

Il accéléra encore un peu la cadence, ses bourses et sa peau claquait dans un bruit sonore contre Stiles qui continuait de gémir. C'était trop bon, il allait bientôt jouir ! Et l'ados avait raison, il ne lui fallut que quelque uns de ses coups de butoir qui touchait sa prostate pour jouir. Se cambrant d'un coup, son corps remplie de spasme. Son loup, qui par la contraction de son cul, jouis en lui peu après.

-Tu sais faire pardonner tes absences. Dit d'une voix fatiguer Stiles. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ça trop souvent. Ton excuse ne sera pas toujours valable !

Note 3 : Alors mon dieux j'ai d'autre nouvelle. Ma meilleur amie ma donnée des idées géniales mais comme elle n'écrit pas de FF, elle ma refilé le bébé. En plus d'une FF que j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire ( 8 chap avec prologue et épilogue) il y aura elle que je vais commencer à écrire. Plus un projet d'une suite d'au moins 5 O.S avec différent thème. Je vous gatte les gens !

Note 4 : Hum, j'ai hate de voire vos avis sur ce chapitre, toujours motivé pour la suite de cette aventure ? Bon bas, a dans quelque jour pour la suite :D


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Réponse au Reviews :

Dravy : Merci !

Chapitre 12 :

Stiles avait trouvé un peu plus tard le codex des sorcières. Selon leur appartenance à des communautés, le codex variait. Il n'avait pas pu trouver celui des sorcières qui étaient en ville et dû se contenter de la version générale. Mais c'était déjà bien. Il attendait devant la fenêtre que le livreur arrive alors. Et ceux depuis deux bonnes heures, ce qui, pour un hyperactif comme lui était impensable. En voulant s'occuper, le jeune homme commença à faire le ménage. Ce dernier était fait régulièrement grâce à une femme de ménage qui venait une fois par jour, mais la pauvre s'était blessée au dos. Et avait dû s'arrêter pour une semaine. Stiles connaissait à présent bien les Hale, ils étaient un peu bordéliques et ne connaissaient pas l'aspirateur. La femme de ménage qui s'appelle Anne ne voulait pas quitter son travail sachant qu'elle ait le double voir bien plus en rentrant. Elle avait pu partir l'esprit tranquille, Stiles lui avait promis qu'il ferait en sorte que la maison soit bien tenue. Et pour cela, le jeune homme passait le balai, faisait les poussières. La meute se moquait toujours gentiment de lui, surtout Jackson et Isaac.

Le chat était vu comme la mère de famille, il s'occupait de faire les lessives ou d'étendre le linge dans le but d'aider Anne. La femme était d'un certain âge, elle n'avait aucune qualification et devait continuer ce travaille pour vivre. Les Hales lui avaient pourtant dit qu'elle pourrait venir s'installer au village et être aidé. Mais elle avait sa fierté. Alors Stiles faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Lui réduire son temps de travail pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle plus tôt. Ou porté des trucs lourds quand il était dans le coin. Derek faisait pareil d'ailleurs. Avant, il n'aurait jamais aidé Anne, ne se rendant pas compte de son environnement, étant élevé en petit prince. Mais Stiles était si simple, si généreux et attentionné qu'il prenait conscience des problèmes de santé d'Anne. Et son cheval de bataille était d'ailleurs de la faire emménager au village.

La maison n'était pas construite et c'est surement pour cela que la vieille femme ne voulait pas venir, elle était un peu timide et réserver. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer ou gêner les autres. Elle faisait son travail en silence et souvent les occupants de la maison ne la remarquèrent pas. Sauf Stiles qui avait l'œil a tout. Et le jeune homme était aussi buté qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle avait donc craqué en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas gêner...

Son problème fut rapidement réglé. Une nouvelle maison, une petite maisonnette, fut construite. La famille hale avait employé une équipe du bâtiment de la ville pour ce chantier qui fut rapidement fait. Ils y avaient beaucoup d'employer pour la construction afin que la maison soit prête au plus vite. Ensuite, la meute s'occupa d'aménager les lieux et les filles pensèrent même à lui faire un jardin. Lydia avait eu cette idée parce que Stiles lui avait dit qu'Anne avait toujours voulu faire son propre jardin.

-Faudrait qu'on en soit un nous aussi ! S'exclame Erica. Les produites du potager, c'est toujours meilleurs que ceux du supermarché !

Stiles qui était là depuis quelque mois avait changé la vie à bien des gens. Alors qu'il faisait les poussières attendant toujours se maudit livreur, le jeune homme fut nostalgique. La maison d'Anne n'était pas prête encore. Mais cela viendra. Soudain la sonnette fut actionnée, c'était celle du portail. La propriété des Hales s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares ou était installer le village. Ce dernier qui s'agrandissait toujours un peu plus était entouré de mur et avait un portail automatisé. Cela évitait bien des tourments. Telle que les voleurs, car les murs ou le portail était très haut, sauf quand l'entrer était ouverte. Ce qui était le cas quand un ou plusieurs membres de la meute étaient dans le coin sauf la nuit ou tout était bouclé. Mais aussi pour le facteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas à faire toutes les maisons, il y avait une grande boite postal ou tout le courrier était déposer. Cora était en charge de le redistribuait. Comme avait vu Stiles, chacun avait une utilité et Cora était fière d'aider à sa manière la meute.

La jeune fille pouvait ainsi parler à tout le monde, prendre des nouvelles. Elle était joyeuse et pleine de vie. C'était bon pour le moral de la meute et l'arrivé de Stiles ne fit que renforcé cette impression.

Stiles courrait vers l'extérieur. Accosté au passage par la grand-mère de Lydia. Cette dernière attendait un ventilateur qu'on allait lui livrer. Elle lui demanda si il pouvait vérifier si sont colis était arrivé. Bien sûr, le chat acquiesça avait de reprendre sa route. Le livreur avait en effet deux paquets, le manuscrit pour Stiles et le ventilateur pour la vieille femme. Il fut un premier allé retour pour poser son colis dans le salon avant de courir reprendre le ventilo et l'emmener cher la vieille dame. Cette dernière se préparait à l'été et à ses chaleurs. Le sien était tombé en panne quelque semaine plus tôt.

-Merci jeune homme, vous êtes bien aimable. Remercia la vieille femme.

-Je vous le pose ou ?

\- Ici, dit-elle en montant un coin de mur du doigt. Jackson me le montera à l'occasion.

-Oh, vous voulez que je le fasse ? Il est un peu débordé entre l'entrainement de Lacrosse et la moto de Scott qui est tombé en panne.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez plus voyons ! Dit-elle poliment.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Stiles pour se décider. Il ouvrit la boite et commença le travail le tout en discutant avec la grand-mère de Lydia qui lui raconta des tas d'histores. Parlant des parents de Derek. Mais aussi de Peter. Elle avait une idée bien arrêtée sur lui et avait raison. C'était un homme dangereux, calculateur et protecteur. Il était aussi très familial et attentif. Au moindre détail, que ça soit matériel ou sur la santé de quelqu'un. C'était aussi un garçon qui aimait faire des farces, même étant adulte. Elle savait que l'oncle de Derek voulait venger sa famille sans impliquer les rescapés mais pour elle. Cette vengeance causerait plus de tort que de bien à Peter.

Après avoir monté l'objet qui lui avait un peu résisté et manger quelque cookie délicieux qu'avait fait la femme, il prit congé, non sans emporter avec lui la recette des cookies. Donné avec beaucoup de bonheur par la grand-mère de Lydia. Cette dernière n'avait pas une famille qui aimait cuisiner et n'avait personne à qui léguaient ses recettes mais elle savait à présent vers qui se tourner.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, le manoir était toujours vide. Prenant son colis et allant dans sa chambre, il l'ouvrit et en sortie l'ouvrage qui semblait très vieux déjà. Il prit le temps pour observer l'ouvrage qui était magnifique. Richement décoré mais surtout très lourd. Les pages étaient immenses, et faisaient bien 40 centimètres de haut. Le chat feuilleta le livre. Il y avait une grosse partie historique, avec une dizaine de pages consacrée à Morgane. Une femme qui était considérée comme la plus grande sorcière des temps et la première. Elle aurait transmis son pouvoir à ses enfants. D'où les élus. Certain serait détenteur d'un immense pouvoir et pendant 5 minutes, le jeune homme imagina tous les membres de la meute avec de tel pouvoir. L'égo de Jackson s'envolerait très loin. Même Derek ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

Le livre contenait aussi pas mal de formule magique, dans une sorte d'intro, le livre rappela que seules les sorcières ou les sorciers pouvait dire une formule et que cette dernière fonctionne. C'est donc dans l'esprit qu'il n'arrivera rien à Stiles que ce dernier se prit pour un sorcier et que d'un ton impérieux, il récita la formule. Une sorte de fumé s'éleva dans l'air chose qui n'était pas normal. À moins d'être une sorte de dragon avec un chat dans la gorge et qui au lieu de balancer des flammes balances de la fumée. C'était dit L'hyperactif. Logique après tout. Il était un chat ! Ouais mais alors... Il était dans la gorge de qui lui ?

Ne voulant pas rentré dans des débats trop profonds avec lui-même, il ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire rentrer de l'air frais et éclaircir l'atmosphère de la pièce. Une fois chose fait, il allait se changer. Ses vêtements étaient noirs de poussière. Et le chat reparti dans ses histoires de dragons en pensant que ce dernier devait être relativement gros.

(*o*)

Pendant ce temps, Derek était dehors. Les louveteaux s'entrainaient et il avait ses sœurs dans les pattes. Chacune voulait des détails sur la relation des deux hommes de la maison. La petite brune n'était plus aussi innocente que les plus vieux le pensait et Lydia révéla que Cora lisait du Yaoi. Des mangas portant sur la relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre homme.

-C'est comme ça que l'homophobie sera vaincu ! S'exclame Laura.

-Et sinon ? Tu comptes avoir d'autre rendez-vous avec Stiles ? Demande Cora.

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas trop ou l'emmener.

-Tu peux aller à la fête foraine, au parc d'attractions, faire du camping en amoureux. Visiter des musées ? Des salons sur... Le dernier pc ou robot en vogue ? Énumère la jeune fille.

Derek retient quelque idée dans sa tête et grogna. L'air de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses propositions, mais personne n'était bête. L'homme n'aimait pas se révéler devant d'autre personne que Stiles. Ce dernier recevait plus de compliments que la moitié des gens de la meute. Mais personne ne lui en voulait. C'était son compagnon. Se re concentrant sur l'enraiement, le loup nota pour lui-même quelque amélioration dans les capacités des bêtas. Les points faibles qui restaient à travailler. Il tenta de rester le plus concentré possible sur eux alors que son esprit n'avait qu'une envie. Se faire la malle pour rentrer chez lui.

Cette demande fut bientôt exaucée et tout le monde ramenait les objets qu'ils avaient amenés. Ils sortirent ensuite de leurs lieux d'entraînement. Un complexe industriel laissé à l'abandonne. Une sorte de Loft y avait été laissée et la meute aimait bien s'entraîne là-bas. C'était vide de présence humaine et ils n'avaient pas peur de perdre le contrôle. La famille Hale rentra chez eux. Laura et Cora partir dans le jardin pour s'occuper de lapin blessé et qui demandait des soins. Cora devait en prendre soin jusqu'à les libérer. Une petite cabane avait été créée pour les protégés du froid et c'était assez loin de la maison pour que l'animal ne s'habitue pas à l'humaine.

Derek pendant ce temps monta les escaliers vers sa chambre où il sentit la présence de Stiles. Quand il rentra, il vit d'abord un vieux livre ouvert sur leur lit, ensuite les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et puis enfin Stiles lui-même qui était plus loin, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il passait un t-shirt. L'ayant entendu arriver, ce dernier se retourna pour faire un grand sourire à Derek qui resta stupéfait.

-Mais tu as foutu quoi comment bordel encore une fois ? Cria presque le loup.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Loulou ? Demande le chat surprit.

-Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

-Quoi ? En l'espace d'une journée je suis devenue moche ?

Derek soupira avant de pousser le jeune homme dans la salle de bain le plaça devant le miroir. Laissant un adolescent surprit devant son reflet. C'était quoi cette merde ? Se demanda-t-il, la bouche qui formait un cercle, le regard écarquillé.

Note : Hum, je mais un peu de temps en se moment a posté mes chapitres. J'espérait pouvoir en posté pendant la semaine ou je serais dans ma chambre universitaire mais je n'aurait pas encore la connection Wifi donc on vera a se moment la. Je part dans 10 jours d'ailleurs.

Note 2 : Faut que je relise mon histoire, sérieux et depuis le début. Je commence à me perdre entre l'idée que j'aurais pu avoir celle que je devrais mettre en place. Et parce que je veux mettre un nouveau Paring et que l'un des personnes, je ne sais plus avec qui elle est… Misère !

Note 3 : Je tiens à remercier ce qui suive l'histoire. A ce qui laisse des Reviews. Au nouveau lecteur comme aux anciens. Je m'excuse si je ne publie pas aussi souvent, une nouvelle idée de FF Sterek m'ai venue. Résultat des cours 7 chapitre écrit en 2 jours. Il faut que je termine ma deuxième FF, au moins avant de partir. Que je continuer la 3ème, que je continue celle-là aussi ! Et surtout… Que j'en commence une autre. Arg. Trop d'idée et pas assez de temps et/ou de courage et d'énergie pour le faire !


	13. Parenthèse

Bon…Ceci n'est absolument pas la suite de « Chaton ». La suite quand viendras-t-elle ? Alors là je n'en sais rien. J'ai posté une O.S qui est devenue une histoire a 2 chapitres et que peut être vous connaissez déjà : Sexy Doctor. Récemment j'ai eu deux com's assez… Blessant dont un qui disait que mon histoire était pitoyable et que la lectrice allait se pendre. Ça fait toujours un choque d'entendre sa. J'ai néanmoins pris en compte son com's. Ainsi que celle d'une autre personne. Et je crois que je vais faire une pause.

Je fais visiblement trop de faute. On me demande de me faire corriger et comme dit la personne. Peut-être que c'est un manque de respect d'en faire autant. Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

Je ne cerne visiblement pas assez les personnages ou le fait que sa sois des histoires plutôt UA et que donc je ne respecte pas les caractères des personnages semble aussi dérange.

Je n'ai pas non plus une grande logique et je me perds dans mon raisonnement. Parfois. Beaucoup. Souvent…

Donc voilà. Je vais arrêter de publier, j'ai beaucoup d'histoire qui m'attend pourtant.

Pourquoi ? Pour revoir mes textes. Ceux qui non pas été publier en essayer de prendre en compte les conseils que l'on m'a donnée et en oubliant l'horreur qu'on m'a dit à côté.

Et comme ma dyslexie semble trop voyante et gênante. Je vais essayer de trouver une personne qui lis et corrige mes fautes. Parce que je suis bien trop nul a sa et qu'on va arrêter les frais. J'adore écrire, inventé des histoires mais je suis nul question correction.

Je cherche donc quelqu'un de sérieux pour se « job ». Qu'il me contacte par MP. Je demande l'aide d'une personne qui si connais vraiment. Je ne souhaite pas revenir derrière lui ou elle. Je souhaite juste que cette personne me corrige mes fautes d'orthographe. Me souligne ou m'indique les phrase n'ayant aucun sens. Je corrigerais cette partie la seulement.

Voila.

Vous vous dite certainement que peut être j'abuse. Prendre en compte quelque avis et tout arrêtez… Mais je suis quelqu'un de sensible. Je peux pleurer pour la mort d'un animal qui pourtant est une image de synthèse. J'ai du mal a accepter mes erreurs, mes poids faibles. Je les reconnais mais j'ai du mal a y faire face car on me souligne tellement depuis mon enfance mes fautes d'orthographe que sa en devient vraiment embarrassant. J'ai une sorte de complexe d'infériorité je crois… Et j'ai du mal à demander de l'aide. J'essaye de me prouver que je peux le faire seul alors que clairement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Donc voilà. Je demande de l'aide pour mes fautes et éventuellement pour que l'histoire soit cohérente au possible. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Mais les histoires ne seront paru que quand elles seront corrigé par une lectrice autre que moi et que j'aurais revu les possible point a amélioré.

P.S : désolé des fautes qui sont présent sur ce texte. Je ne me suis corrigé que sommairement ayant écrit cela un peu à la vas vite.


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Note de la bêta (gomyownway) : Je ne suis pas une bête en orthographe, il reste très probablement des fautes et je m'en excuse. Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi ! ^^

* * *

chapitre 13 :

Stiles était devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Derek était à ses côtés et se reflétait lui aussi. On pouvait voir qu'il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à Stiles. La nouvelle apparence du jeune homme était plus qu'évocatrice. Quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort, un truc pour faire ressortir sa réelle nature. Quelque chose de visible de tous.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles n'avait pas obtenu une queue comme par magie dont la base partait du bas du dos, un peu avant les fesses, et qui battait furieusement de l'air. Cette dernière était un vrai plumeau gris aux couleurs de la forme féline de l'hyperactif. Et que dire de ses oreilles qui bougeaient dans tous les sens ? Elles étaient perchées au-dessus de sa tête, l'extérieur était gris et semblait doux au toucher. Tandis que les poils protecteurs à l'intérieur étaient blancs.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise ! Murmura le chaton en baissant les oreilles, sa queue s'enroulant autour de lui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre et tu as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai récité une formule du codex des sorcières ... Mais à ma décharge, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait marcher, seules les sorcières sont capables de le faire... Ce qui veut dire que j'en suis une ?

\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Faut voir dans le bouquin s'il y a pas un contre sort sinon on va être mal.

Laura et Cora avaient été averties de la situation ainsi que toute la meute. Ils avaient été voir ensuite ce qui était arrivé au chat. Ce dernier se sentait mal. Il était la victime numéro un de Jackson qui le trouvait trop mignon et se moquait allégrement de lui. Lydia était parfaitement d'accord avec son petit ami. Isaac, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gloussements. Bien vite rejoint par Scott tout simplement hilare devant la situation. C'était encore plus tordant que la fois où Stiles était sorti à moitié nu dehors en croyant être en retard alors que c'était un jour férié. Tout le monde avait pu voir les marques que lui laissait régulièrement l'alpha. Ce dernier avait été en colère d'être réveillé aussi tôt, 7 heures, c'était une heure indue, et avait ramené Stiles par la peau du cul jusqu'à leur lit pour lui faire payer ce réveil bien trop bruyant aux oreilles du loup.

Le livre fut ensuite épluché quand toute la joyeuse troupe fut quelque peu calmée. Parce que tout le monde rigolait du sort de Stiles sauf Boyd qui n'avait qu'un léger sourire. Ce qui était énorme venant d'une personne encore moins expressive que Derek. Le codex informa la meute que la victime du sort sera sous cette forme un temps indéterminé mais que cela durait en général 5 jours, ce qui avait été confirmé par le vétérinaire en chef de la meute. Ce dernier mentionna le fait que Stiles pourrait être l'élu que recherchaient les sorcières. C'était quand même curieux qu'elles en cherchaient un ici alors qu'il ne semblait ne pas y en avoir dans la région et qu'au même moment Stiles se découvre un nouveau talent caché. À rajouter à la liste après : "sait faire craquer l'alpha de la meute en un regard" et "sait pirater le FBI". Il devenait dangereux le petit Stiles.

Le chat national fut donc congédié dans le manoir avec interdiction de sortir en ville. Le lycée fut prévenu qu'il était malade. En effet, sachant maintenant qu'il était un sorcier lui aussi, il ne voulait pas avoir la nouvelle sur le dos. Au risque en plus de mentir en disant que c'était une autre sorcière qui lui avait fait ça.

Cette absence mit la puce à l'oreille de Magalie. Elle connaissait un peu Stiles. Ce dernier était venu la voir et lui poser un peu trop de questions. Elle n'avait plus émis de suspicion quand elle comprit que le jeune homme était curieux, bavard et surtout hyperactif. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose du jeune homme, ne lui posant guère de questions mais ce dernier s'était vanté de ne jamais être malade et après avoir passé un an dans la forêt, même avec 40 de fièvre, il arriverait encore à venir. Il devait être sacrément malade alors. Mais la jeune fille était loin de se douter de ce qui était arrivé au chat.

Par contre, elle fit une étrange découverte quand elle tenta de suivre le méli-mélo de fil rouge pour retrouver l'élu. Le lien n'était plus là, donc l'élu non plus. Elle devina que ça pourrait être Stiles et dut attendre qu'il revienne pour confirmer ses doutes et faire une liste des personnes absentes aujourd'hui pour faire une liste des potentiels élu. Elle aurait dû donner cette information aux filles mais étrangement elle voulait le garder pour elle. Une voix lui disait de ne rien dire. Peut-être parce que le fait que sa décision d'en parler ou non allait tuer un jeune homme. Elle n'avait tué personne et il était facile de se dire que ce n'était rien. Qu'elle l'aurait vite oublié. Mais elle connaissait la victime, elle l'aimait bien et le savait très entouré. Elle avait perdu de la famille et savait la douleur que ça allait engendrer. Elle ne voulait pas faire connaître cela aux loups, elle ne voulait pas avoir les mains sales de sang. Elle s'en fichait de ramener Morgan. Elle voulait juste une famille et suivait ces filles qui lui donnaient l'illusion d'en avoir une. Elle avait pris à cœur cette mission pour qu'on soit fier d'elle, qu'elle soit considérée comme un membre à part entière de la communauté. Et puis elle aimait bien Stiles. Il était gentil et l'avait défendu auprès de pestes qui la jalousaient pour ses beaux vêtements.

Mais revenons-en à Stiles qui était enfermé depuis deux jours dans le manoir. Ayant du temps à perdre, le jeune homme s'était mis en quête de chercher ce que sa maison était devenue ainsi que tout les biens ayant été vendus aux enchères. La jeep de son père y compris. Le jeune homme tenta donc de retrouver le propriétaire et fut heureux de voir la voiture en vente. Cette dernière n'était pas très chère parce que beaucoup de pièces semblaient être à changer. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Jackson voir si ce dernier accepterait de la réparer. Il faisait ça sur son temps libre et Stiles ne voulait pas le déranger. Au pire des cas il allait trouver un garagiste pas loin en ville. C'est donc incertain que Stiles alla au garage qui avait été aménagé pour le jeune homme avec tous les outils qui lui étaient indispensables.

\- Salut, Stiles ! salua surpris Jackson. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Attention à ne pas salir ta belle queue, dit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est bien aimable à toi de faire attention à mon pelage, répondit le chat sur le ton de la conversation. Non sans déconner, j'ai un service à te demander. Mon père m'avait promis de m'offrir sa Jeep mais elle a été vendue quand il est mort. J'ai retrouvé l'acheteur qui la vend pas très chère parce qu'il y a pas mal de réparation à faire et je me demandais si...

\- Beaucoup ? Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Ce qui ne concerne pas la carrosserie…

\- Ça me plaît bien ça ! J'ai jamais eu autant à faire sur une bagnole. C'est souvent que des petits trucs à faire. Ça m'intéresse pas mal ton histoire. Demande à Derek de me faire une gros virement pour que j'achète les pièces. Ça va coûter bonbon mais elle va être magnifique à la sortie !

\- Merci mec !

\- De rien.

Chacun repartit à ses petites affaires, Jackson heureux d'avoir un gros chantier en vue, et Stiles d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour lui réparer sa voiture. Il avait eu peur d'effrayer le lycéen à cause de la tonne de chose qu'il allait y avoir à faire et à remplacer. Mais visiblement, il n'attendait que ça ! Plus qu'à en parler avec Derek.

Il amena la conversation un soir, lui parlant pendant de longues minutes de la conversation avant de faire des sous entendus. Toujours aussi gêné de devoir demander à son chéri de débourser des sommes folles pour lui. Mais le loup n'aimait pas que l'on tourne autour du pot et le chat dû tout déballer. L'histoire de sa jeep retrouvé avec beaucoup de problème mécanique et l'accord fait avec Jackson pour qu'il la répare. Mais aussi ce qu'avait demander le mécano a propros du virement bancaire. Sans surprise ce dernier était d'accord. Surtout que c'était un souvenir de sa famille et que le pauvre n'en avait pas. Lui-même en avait perdus pas mal dans l'incendie mais il restait encore plein de choses.

Puis divaguant sur autre chose, le plus vieux toucha la base de la queue de l'ado dont les oreilles de chats se mirent à frémir. Les hybrides, mi-animal mi-humain, qui avaient ce genre de forme étaient très sensibles. Et le loup se fit un plaisir de découvrir cela. Aimant tout particulièrement les petits bruits, les miaulements et ronronnements, que produisait le jeune homme. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un nouveau jeu sexuel qui eut le don de les occuper pendant la durée du sort que s'était jeter le plus jeune. Étrangement d'ailleurs, Cora était plus souvent chez Aiden. Ce dernier l'hébergeait sachant très bien que son alpha devait jouer encore avec le chat. Ce qui le faisait toujours sourire.

Laura, quant à elle ,s'invita chez Erica qui organisa une petite soirée qu'avait décliné son chef et son petit ami. La musique n'était pas trop forte et l'alcool coulait à flot mais n'affectait pas leur condition de loup-garou. Laura avait repéré plusieurs couples. Jackson qui était avec Lydia. Le couple semblait particulièrement contente, surtout le mécano avait une nouvelle voiture en chantier. Visiblement, il y avait tout à refaire. Elle apprit que c'était la future voiture de Stiles. Plus loin elle vit Isaac et Scott faire une partie de poker. Il y avait mieux comme technique de drague franchement. Ce n'était même pas un poker revisité. Avec genre se déshabiller à chaque partie perdue ou réaliser un gage. La plus vielle des Hale présente dans le coin allait devoir très certainement mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

Beaucoup plus loin, Magalie faisait preuve de toutes les attentions en expliquant que le lien avait disparu pendant un temps. Ou plutôt qu'il s'était éloigné et elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Elle avait alors dressé une liste des gens absents et avait pris grand soin de prendre la journée où il y avait eu le plus d'absent. Entre Stiles et plusieurs autres malades victime d'une forme de grippe. Ceux qui séchaient. Et ceux qui étaient en voyage scolaire pour deux jours, ils y en avaient eu pas mal. Ça rétrécissait le champs d'action mais Stiles devait vite revenir pour qu'elle puisse le prévenir. Elle avait dans l'idée de faire double jeu et d'aider le jeune homme à contrôler ses pouvoirs, assez pour se défendre et ne pas causer trop de dégâts. Car l'éveil d'un sorcier, surtout avec un potentiel de base puissant, pouvait engendrer des catastrophes.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui sont rendu en bas de cette page. Qui malgré presque un an ont reprit l'histoire. Merci de m'avoir attendu, merci à ma correctrice. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je poste le prochain dans 2 semaines parce que je vais être pas mal occupé et je ne pourrais peut-être pas continuer à écrire la suite tout de suite donc je me laisse du temps.

Pendant cette année, j'ai commencé et travaillé sur de nouveaux projets. Je pense les posters après avoir fini cette histoire. Je souhaite trouvé une seconde bêta lectrice. Pour relire la correction faite par gomyownway histoire de laisser le moins de fautes possible.

Merci pour votre soutient.


	15. Chapter 14

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Correctrice : Elise-rose-cullen et Celikwi

Note de l'auteur : Merci aux anciens qui reprennent l'histoire en route. Merci aux nouveaux qui l'ont commencé. Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'avais dit à dans 2 semaines, malheureusement l'hibernation que j'ai subie (okay, je l'ai voulu :p ) m'a fait prendre du retard. Honte sur moi. Mais voilà la suite (non, il n'y aura donc pas 1 an entre chaque nouveau chapitre). Merci aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire, qui l'ont mise en favoris et qui postent des Reviews. Ça motive de se savoir lue et que l'histoire soit appréciée !

P.S : J'ai fait voir ce chapitre par deux personnes. Mais il n'est pas impossible que des fautes restent. Néanmoins il y en a moins que ce que je peux vous proposez quand c'est moi qui corrige mes histoires !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

La transformation que Stiles avait subi, prit fin dans le week-end. Obligeant le garou à retourner en cours le lundi. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait. En effet, il s'était retrouvé dans une routine confortable entre recherches sur les sorciers, moments avec la meute - où le plus souvent il était pelotonné sur Derek comme le gros chat qu'il était - et puis surtout beaucoup de séances de sexe quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, mais l'odeur de leurs ébats ne trompait personne.

Les loups étaient plus ou moins partagés sur le pouvoir qu'avait le chat-garou sur le loup-garou. Derek, qui était intraitable sur beaucoup de sujets avec les membres de sa meute, devenait beaucoup plus flexible quand c'était Stiles qui abordait le sujet. Les garçons en étaient outrés, choqués même, ruminant la situation qu'ils trouvaient injuste alors que les filles la jouaient plus finement et passaient par Stiles pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient de l'alpha.

En somme, Derek était facilement manipulable quand il s'agissait de Stiles et beaucoup en profitait.

Ce qu'appréciaient encore moins les loups, c'était le fait que Stiles accaparait beaucoup l'alpha et, bien souvent, Derek arrivait à leur entraînement presque journalier avec plusieurs heures de retard et une odeur collée à sa peau. Une odeur qui mélangeait celles naturelles de Stiles et de Derek ainsi que l'odeur caractéristique de sexe. Plus que dérangeante à leurs avis.

Chacun avait une mine dégoûtée parce que, inévitablement, ils imaginaient leur alpha et le chat en pleine « reproduction ». Quoique… La mine dégoûtée n'était en réalité valable que pour les garçons hétéros. Les filles se léchaient littéralement les babines à imaginer les scènes. Elles en parlaient régulièrement entre elles, Laura et Cora étant leurs principales sources d'informations et, même si elles ne faisaient qu'entendre, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Mais revenons à ce fameux lundi. L'heure qui était indiquée sur toutes les horloges du lycée montrait que c'était l'heure qu'il était temps de manger pour tout être vivant qui fréquente cet endroit diabolique. Stiles était avec sa meute en train de déjeuner ou plutôt de grignoter. Le chat-garou ressentait les effets de l'absence du loup à ses côtés.

Pour une personne extérieure à la meute, le comportement de Stiles était inquiétant. On pourrait presque le croire dépressif tant son visage était tordu dans une expression de pur désespoir mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la meute. Celle-ci s'amusait clairement aux dépens de Stiles depuis le début des cours au matin. Ils lui avaient même fait croire que Derek se trouvait à l'autre bout d'un couloir sur le point d'arriver et qu'ils sentaient la présence de leur Alpha. Bien sûr, c'était toujours faux et l'espoir qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage de l'hyperactif se transformait toujours en une moue triste et larmoyante. Si bien qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire ça, un certain degré de culpabilité les retenant et surtout l'idée de voir débarquer un Derek énervé en sachant qu'ils avaient presque fait pleurer son chaton

Ayant joué à ce petit jeu toute la matinée, les membres de la meute essayèrent de se racheter le midi mais le jeune homme ne semblait rien vouloir entendre. Lydia prit finalement son portable pour composer le numéro de Derek avant de le tendre à Stiles. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand la voix de son loup se fit entendre, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et prit le portable en filant à la bibliothèque.

Il passa l'heure suivante avec son petit ami. La discussion fut surtout un monologue par Stiles mais il y eut aussi quelques moments de blanc qui n'étaient pas gênant pour autant. La simple envie d'entendre la respiration de l'autre était suffisante pour eux. Il revint vers la meute quand la cloche sonna pour la reprise des cours avec un immense sourire satisfait.

*w*

Magalie, la jeune sorcière, était quant à elle indécise. Elle avait nettement fait le rapport entre Stiles et l'élu et l'avait observé toute la matinée se demandant si elle devait tenter une approche ou non. Elle voulait connaître l'étendue des pouvoirs du jeune homme avant de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. Sa position était délicate car si elle décidait de se joindre à la meute, et cela seulement s'ils voulaient bien d'elle, elle devait s'assurer que Stiles soit assez fort. Parce que des sorcières en colère étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'une meute de loups-garous. Elles peuvent être aussi douces et gentilles que fourbes et malveillantes, manipulant la magie noire et la blanche dont les dégâts peuvent être nombreux. Magalie n'avais pas envie de faire parti des dommages collatéraux mortels qu'il y allait forcément avoir.

Alors, pendant les deux heures de chimie qu'elle avait en commun avec Stiles, la jeune fille tenta quelque chose. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à cause de la nervosité qui s'installait en elle et lui nouait l'estomac, elle envoya de petites doses de magie. Elles étaient infimes et invisibles à l'œil de n'importe qui. La jeune sorcière voulait connaître tout d'abord la réaction de sa magie à l'émotion et prit le parti d'envoyer des sentiments négatifs à Stiles.

Ce dernier perdit le sourire peu à peu sans l'expliquer. Derek lui manqua de plus en plus et le sentiment de vide s'amplifia. Bientôt des doutes s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit du garou alors qu'il n'avait rien à craindre mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Pas conscience que le fait de douter de la fidélité de son loup n'était pas concevable. Derek n'était pas le genre d'homme qui trompait son partenaire et il était bien trop attaché à Stiles pour oser quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, c'était comme si Stiles n'avait plus conscience de tout ce qui soudait leur couple.

L'onde négative que lui envoyait Magalie changea rapidement et Stiles devint une boule d'énergie que seule la sorcière put voir. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'hyperactif perdait si facilement le contrôle et que sa magie se montrait de façon si rapide, on sentait qu'elle était puissante. Magalie voulut stopper l'envoi de ces ondes néfastes et les remplacer par quelque chose de positif mais elle n'avait plus le contrôle de rien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Isaac à Scott en regardant la nouvelle élève.

\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi elle panique ? Répondit le brun.

Les loups avaient senti le rythme cardiaque de Magalie s'amplifier jusqu'à devenir irrégulier ainsi que son regard insistant sur Stiles. Ils avaient aussi senti chaque émotions, quasi aléatoires, de leur ami sans savoir quoi faire et, alors qu'Isaac allait tenter une approche vers Stiles, un phénomène étrange se passa.

Les quelques ampoules dans la pièce se mirent à exploser en morceaux sans raison apparente suivis de tout le matériel de chimie puis enfin les vitres. Tout ce qui était en verre vola en éclats créant une vague de panique générale dans la classe. Tous les étudiants se retrouvèrent dehors mais Stiles manquait à l'appel. Il était recroquevillé sous son bureau des idées noires plein la tête.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi ? Grogna de façon menaçante Jackson qui avait attrapé la nuque de la jeune fille pour créer une pression suffisante pour lui faire mal sans vraiment la blesser. Lydia était à ses côtés bien décidée à user de ses ongles parfaitement limés pour soutirer des informations, même si elle devait en perdre quelques-uns dans la bataille.

\- J'ai voulu tester son capital énergétique, glapit la jeune sorcière. Je ne pensais pas…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

\- On fait comment pour qu'il aille mieux ? Demanda Lydia, indécise par la situation et qui n'avait pas cherché ses mots avec autant de finesse qu'habituellement.

\- Je… J'ai envoyé des émotions négatives pour voir ses réactions ainsi que celle de sa magie. Il lui faut quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui est susceptible de le rendre joyeux à l'instant où il le voit.

\- Derek…. S'exclama l'ensemble de la meute qui s'était mis en cercle autour de Magalie.

\- Il faut faire attention ! Il va devoir faire attention.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Kira.

\- Parce que les émotions que j'ai envoyées peuvent être interprétées par la personne de façon différente. J'ai voulu reproduire l'état dans lequel il était ce matin en l'amplifiant pour voir ce que ça donnerait. J'aurais pu le faire aussi en le rendant extrêmement joyeux mais cela demande plus d'énergie. Dit-elle comme une forme d'excuse.

\- En clair ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda un Isaac perdu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne sens pas ses émotions mais...

\- Il sentait la peur, la tristesse. Il était aussi terriblement déçu et… je crois qu'il sentait aussi le doute.

\- Dix contre un que Stiles se fait des films sur Derek et lui.

\- Les émotions transmises à si grande échelle peuvent fausser le jugement de la personne qui les reçoit. Dit la sorcière.

-Oh super. Derek va te faire la peau quand il va trouver Stiles dans cet état.

C'était un peu l'idée générale de tout le monde, Derek allait péter un câble.

Kira appela Derek. Ce dernier lui répondit par un simple grognement qui faisait office de salutation ce qui était le traitement adopté de l'alpha à toute personne qui n'était pas son hyperactif en ce moment. Plus personne ne s'en formalisait vraiment. L'asiatique prit le temps de bien expliquer au loup la situation en ajoutant que la meute avait entre les griffes la sorcière. Kira reçut une sorte de ronronnement appréciateur. Visiblement, leur Alpha approuvait leurs actions.

Derek dut entrer dans l'établissement par l'arrière parce que les flics étaient là et faisaient l'état des lieux. Ils cherchaient toute trace de bombe qui aurait pu expliquer ce phénomène mais, pour être honnête, ils étaient plutôt perdus. Pendant qu'ils faisaient des recherches dehors près des vitres, l'alpha se glissa dans la salle de chimie et trouva Stiles sous son bureau. Les flics ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué parce qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un rapide tour des lieux.

\- Stiles ? Chuchota le loup doucement.

\- Derek ? Couina le chat-garou en essayant de ne pas sangloter.

\- Oui, allez viens on rentre. Continua doucement le brun en tendant sa main pour faire venir son amant à ses côtés. Amant qui n'était absolument pas dans le même état d'esprit qu'au matin.

\- Tu… Tu veux toujours de moi ? Tu ne me trompes pas ? Demanda maladroitement le chat et si ce dernier avait encore ses oreilles de chat, elles auraient été si basses qu'on les aurait confondues avec ses cheveux.

\- Te tromper ? Demanda le loup avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Elle fut perceptible par le félin qui se roula un peu plus en boule. Il crut que le plus vieux était en colère contre lui.

-Désolé. Couina le chat.

Derek qui voyait la situation s'éterniser et les flics se rapprocher, attrapa Stiles comme il put et sortit de la salle de cours en allant vers l'issue de secours à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. Scott vint le rejoindre pour l'informer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore partir. Si Stiles ne pouvait pas faire sa déposition comme tous les autres élèves, il aurait des problèmes avec l'administration.

Derek devait donc agir rapidement pour stabiliser Stiles qui n'était qu'une larve sanglotante dans ses bras et qui s'agrippait à son alpha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Calmes-toi Stiles. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je ne te trompe pas et ne te tromperai jamais. Je t'aime chaton d'accord ?

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

\- Non et tu en joues. Je cède à tous tes caprices. Dit le brun avec un sourire infiniment doux et tendre. On est compagnon et c'est pour la vie.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas en falloir beaucoup plus à Stiles pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il dut néanmoins quitter les bras chauds et doux de son amant pour retourner discrètement auprès de ses amis. Il avait retrouvé son air joyeux et optimiste malgré ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop longtemps pleuré.

Alors que les policiers laissaient partir les élèves, Derek qui était resté, embarqua la sorcière dans sa voiture. Il l'obligea à envoyer un message aux autres sorcières pour prétexter une absence pour le soir.

-Tu leur dis quoi ? Demanda Stiles qui était sur le siège avant passager dans la Camaro.

\- Que je fais un exposé. Que c'est pour mieux m'intégrer. Elles ne se douteront de rien. Dit-elle avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

Magalie savait très bien que son destin ne tenait qu'à un fil et elle avait très peur de se retrouver seule à seul avec l'un des loups. Bien sûr, c'était une bonne sorcière mais, au corps à corps, il est plus difficile de se battre avec un loup qu'à distance.

\- On ne va rien te faire. Dit Derek qui sentait sa peur. Pas pour le moment. On va discuter et voir de quel côté tu te ranges.

-C'est traître. Dit-elle. Parce que si je dis que je reste avec mes sœurs, vous allez me tuez sur place.

-Mais non voyons ! Dit Stiles pour temporiser. On te gardera juste en otage le temps de décimer ces garces !

La voix de l'hyperactif à cet instant était beaucoup plus effrayante qu'une meute de loups-garous en colère. Magalie frissonna de peur et se dit que le plus dangereux dans leur groupe était assurément le jeune homme à l'air trompeur de fragilité. Cela ne sembla pas déplaire à l'Alpha qui se mit à ronronner de contentement et de satisfaction devant l'air sadique et sauvage de son chaton. Ronronnement qui augmenta quand le chaton vint se coller et se frotter contre son épaule malgré sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le loup aimait son Chaton.

* * *

A dans deux semaines. J'essaye de ne pas me louper cette fois :D


	16. Chapter 15

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Correctrice : Celikwi

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les nouvelles reviews pour le chapitre précédent. J'annonce que j'entrevois la fin de cette histoire. Je pense qu'il y aura, en comptant celui-ci, 6 chapitres et l'histoire se clôturera.

Pourquoi ? L'inspiration est là mais l'envie moins. De plus, j'ai beaucoup d'idées et j'essaye d'écrire le plus possible. J'ai un autre projet de Fanfiction. Elle compte déjà 17 chapitres et je pense n'être qu'à la moitié de l'histoire. je vais utiliser le temps de parution de « Chaton », soit 2 mois environ, pour finir d'écrire la prochaine histoire. Cela me laissera le temps pour la finir et ne pas faire comme pour « Chaton » : vous faire attendre, et la faire corriger. Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine par contre. Et pas plusieurs comme pour Chaton. Cela me laissera du temps pour commencer d'autres projets et les faire corriger en parallèle.

Merci d'avoir lu cette note et de toujours lire mon histoire.

* * *

chapitre 15 :

Magalie était dans une cave. Celle située sous le manoir des Hale. Dans la pièce, il y avait deux autres personnes : Derek et Stiles. Le premier tournait autour de sa probable future victime. Son regard était intense et brûlant d'une aura meurtrière. Stiles, quant à lui, était plus tranquille, assis sur une table en fer, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

-Quel est ton rôle ? Demanda Stiles.

Magalie en conclut tout de suite par la prise de parole du jeune homme qu'il allait mener l'interrogatoire. Derek était sûrement là pour surveiller et ne laisser à la jeune femme aucune chance de fuite. Cette dernière avait été installée là puis on l'y avait laissée quelques heures.

-De découvrir qui est le descendant de Morgan.

-Dans quel but ?

-De le rallier à notre cause ou de lui voler ses pouvoirs.

Stiles hocha la tête, c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Une première et longue pause se fit. La jeune sorcière avait peur que l'ado ne statue sur son sort. Son amant pouvait la réduire en poussière d'un instant à l'autre. Et d'ailleurs, il semblait n'avoir envie que de ça.

*w*

Le loup et le chat était remonté à l'étage. Le famille du brun était là mais pas le reste de la meute. Stiles était en pleine réflexion et n'avait pas conscience de ses mouvements de bras ni de mains. Ainsi que des mots qu'il balançait sans aucun sens apparent.

Cora avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de vouloir le suivre et s'était plongée dans les recoins de la toile avec son portable. Quand le garçon acceptera de partager ses pensées, elle le saura. Derek, lui, tentait de comprendre son amant mais ce n'était pas chose facile et bientôt son visage ne fut plus qu'un défilé de froncements et de haussements de sourcils que Laura observait, presque fascinée. Dans son coin, elle avait élaboré des théories sur le pouvoir des sourcils de l'alpha.

-À quoi penses-tu ? Finit par demander Derek.

-On a trois options. Un la tuer…

-On la tue ! Répondit tout de suite le loup, en interrompant son amant.

-Deux, on la relâche. Trois, on l'utilise pour notre cause. Et bien sûr, on lui laisse le choix parce qu'on n'est pas des barbares. Dit le félin en regardant avec insistance le loup. Ce dernier détourna le regard de façon boudeuse. Derek avait cette faculté à vouloir résoudre ses problèmes, tels qu'une meute ennemie qui menace la sienne, en tuant tout le monde. Stiles n'était pas spécialement adepte de cette méthode.

-On ne peut pas la relâcher.

-Laura a raison, elle ira tout dire aux autres.

-C'est pour cela qu'on va lui dire qu'il ne lui reste que deux options : la mort ou la coopération.

-On ne peut pas juste la garder dans nos cellules ? Demanda Cora.

-Non. Répondit Stiles. Si on la tue et qu'on laisse le cadavre loin, elles ne pourront pas savoir qui a fait ça. Mais par contre, on ne pourra pas bénéficier de certains avantages. Si on la garde, je suppose qu'elles créeront un lien pour la retrouver. Ce qui n'est pas dans notre intérêt. Mais si elle est dans notre camp, elle pourra m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Peut-être même jouer les espions.

-Qui te dit qu'elle acceptera ? Répliqua Laura.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille et elle est futée.

*w*

Le jeune sorcier et l'alpha étaient descendus plus tard dans la soirée pour lui expliquer ses options. Et pour la plus grande surprise des deux plus vieux, elle voulut bien se ranger à leurs côtés. Mais elle voulait leur protection, elle voulait intégrer la meute.

Derek n'aimait pas l'idée. C'était une ennemie qui pouvait à tout moment changer de camp et, malgré son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait eu aucun accroc, il ne la crut pas. Elle était jeune et n'avait pas forcement beaucoup de recul sur la situation. Et si, dans un moment bien précis, elle décide de retourner chez les sorcières, ils allaient le payer très cher.

Stiles semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde et, pourtant, son jugement n'était pas aussi fermé que le loup.

-Nous n'accepterons que tu rejoignes la meute qu'une fois la menace des sorcières disparue. Tu vas retourner chez elles et tu auras l'interdiction de parler de notre entrevue et de ce qui va se dérouler ensuite. Tu vas m'entraîner. Je dois au moins pouvoir me défendre face à tes petites amies. Et contrôler un minimum mes pouvoirs bien sûr.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir ? Intervint Derek en lâchant un grognement typiquement lupin avec la force qui lui était propre en tant l'alpha.

-Je te laisserai lui arracher la gorge avec tes crocs.

-Parfait.

Derek était aussi satisfait de ce qu'avait dit son chaton que du rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille qui s'était emballé et de l'odeur de peur qui se dégageait d'elle sous la menace.

Par la suite, plusieurs éléments furent réglés. Tels que comment réussir à faire mentir la sorcière sans qu'elle ne soit détectée par les loups-garous qui l'entouraient. il n'y avait pas de solutions magiques, ni de plantes. Magalie devait juste apprendre à tourner ses phrases dans un certain sens pour ne jamais dire toute la vérité mais en dire assez pour ne pas se trahir.

Heureusement pour la meute de Derek, Magalie avait gardé assez d'informations sur le descendant de Morgan pour elle pour pouvoir évoquer Stiles sans leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le reste de la meute avait d'ailleurs été convié pour mettre tout le monde au courant. Autant pour aider la sorcière que pour la surveiller. Lydia fut celle qui avança l'idée de donner de fausses informations en aiguillant les sorcières vers une autre piste :

-Il faudrait que Stiles donne un chouia de magie pour que le lien se crée entre les sorcières et cette personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

-C'est possible, répondit Magalie. Mais compliqué. La jeune femme entreprit de faire une nouvelle pause pour réfléchir. Stiles devra donner un peu de sa magie mais le processus et le rituel comporte un hic. Sa magie ne sera que très peu contrôlable pendant ce temps. Il faudra qu'il la contrôle pour faire ce sort. Et pour rendre folle les filles, il faudra le faire plusieurs fois en donnant de petites quantités à chaque fois. Genre pas assez pour la récolter et l'extraire. Car extraire de la magie d'un corps connaît toujours des pertes parce que cela se fait contre la volonté du sorcier en question et sa magie se débat naturellement.

-On n'a plus qu'à faire ça alors. Dit Laura.

-Oui. Stiles va devoir apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs rapidement. Je dois continuer à avancer sur ma recherche de l'élu sinon elles vont s'en mêler et trouver très facilement Stiles.

-On commence quand alors ? Demanda joyeusement ce dernier.

*w*

La meute avait pris congé. Certains avaient voulu assister à la première séance de Stiles mais la sorcière les avait jetés littéralement dehors. Les premiers temps pouvaient être terriblement dangereux et ,même s'ils étaient plus ou moins tous des loups-garous avec une fabuleuse cicatrisation, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les blesser. De plus, ils allaient déconcentrer le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui était dans la cave avec son amant et la sorcière. Cette dernière avait accepté et même demandé à l'alpha de rester pour ses premières séances. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs interrogée pour savoir pourquoi sa présence était appréciée.

-Aucune sorcière ou sorcier ne se lie avec une meute. Nous l'avons fait pour assurer notre sécurité mais, comme vous le savez, nos rapport sont loin d'être amicaux. Mais Stiles fait partie de votre meute, ce qui est exceptionnel. Et je ne me base pas sur ton statut d'Alpha mais de compagnon. Je vais déstabiliser Stiles avec des émotions négatives et il va devoir tout faire pour créer un mur de protection magique et donc, avant, maîtriser sa magie. Le fait que tu sois là dans les premiers temps va le rassurer. En plus, la magie est ,disons, spéciale. Elle ne fera jamais rien pour nuire à son hôte, on va dire, et encore moins à son compagnon.

-En gros, je sers de canalisateur ?

-C'est ça. Et petit à petit, tu vas t'éloigner au fur et à mesure des séances pour laisser à la magie plus d'espace mais Stiles devrait pouvoir la maîtriser. Cela devrait être plus rapide que pour une sorcière lambda même si les pouvoirs de Stiles sont colossaux.

*w*

Stiles était étendu sur le canapé et semblait mort. Magalie n'était pas loin et pas dans un meilleur état. Seul Derek s'en était vite remis. Il avait apporté de l'eau et de la nourriture aux deux adolescents pour leur faire reprendre un peu de force. La séance avait été intense mais très satisfaisante.

Magalie avait, dans un premier temps, envoyé des sentiments négatif vers Stiles mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas fait n'importe quoi. C'était surtout grâce au loup qui était collé au dos du jeune sorcier et qui l'entourait de ses bras. Cela avait permis à Stiles d'être moins affecté et sa magie ne s'était pas aussi rebellée que la première fois. Magalie avait même pu travailler sur un autre aspect. La protection des autres. Elle avait en effet fait subir la même chose à Derek mais ce dernier n'avait rien senti. La magie de Stiles s'était tout de suite interposée et avait même envoyé la sorcière bouler contre un mur.

\- Ça va aller vraiment vite. Dit-elle quand elle reprit un peu de force malgré sa position avachie sur le canapé. Tu es un garou ou un humain ?

-J'suis un chat-garou.

Magalie, en entendant cela, fit un magnifique bon. Mais en se relevant du fauteuil, son genou droit cogna violemment contre la table basse la remettant KO. Elle gémit de douleur pendant plusieurs minutes. Stiles était plutôt compatissant même s'il n'avait pas la force de faire quelque chose pour elle tandis que Derek n'en avait rien à faire.

-Les chats-garous sont genre méga rares. Ils vivent surtout en Europe mais ont été éradiqués. En fait, toutes les sorcières brûlées sur le bûcher étaient des chats-garous. Le fait qu'il y ait des humaines, comme moi, qui soient aussi des sorcières vient juste du fait que les sorcières garous ont eu des enfants avec des humains et, au fil des générations, le gène du chat-garou a disparu de leur ADN.

-En gros, mes parents étaient probablement des Sorciers ?

-Possible. Tous les chats-garous en sont plus ou moins. Morgane elle-même en était une !

-Vous n'avez pas cherché du côté des chats-garous ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, le gène a, peu à peu, disparu. Il ne reste plus de chats-garous ou très peu. Toutes les autres sorcières sont des humaines et les anciens descendants de Morgane l'étaient, je crois. Personne ne leur a demandé. Enfin bref, on n'a jamais considéré ce point. On pensait déjà avoir affaire à une sorcière, la magie se transmet plus facilement aux femmes qu'aux homme, allez savoir pourquoi.

-En résumé, je suis un super chat avec de supers pouvoirs de sorcier ?

-On peut dire ça !

-J'suis un super Héro ! Hein loulou ?

-Oui Chaton. Dit le loup en suivant la conversation. Il était attendri par le visage de son amant dont les yeux semblaient briller de milles étoiles.

* * *

P.S : Je ne suis pas en retard, pour une fois, pour la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Et j'espère ne pas l'être pour le suivant !


	17. Chapter 16

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Chaton

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Correctrice : Celikwi

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Note de l'auteur : Bon est bien… Je suis en retard… J'aurais pu le publier lundi, parce que mardi j'étais pas la, mais j'ai eu la flemme et sa a continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Le chapitre 17 et 18 sont déjà écrit, Je dois écrire les deux derniers chapitres et l'histoire sera fini,

Ma prochaine Fanfiction sera posté fin Août, début Septembre. Je prévois 42 chapitres, J'en est écrit, a l'heure ou je poste ce chapitre, 28 chapitres ! Je pense écrire les 14 derniers chapitre en 2 semaines ! Voilà pour les nouvelles du front,

P.S : Je souhaite remercier chaque personne qui m'a envoyé un Reviews ou un petit message sur mon histoire. Je pense pas toujours a le dire, surtout parce que j'écris et que je poste avec un délai assez écarté. C'était ma première grosse histoire et elle a toujours, ou presque, eux de bon retour, Sa fait chaud au coeur qu'on prennent la peine de me laisser un petit message. Qu'il sois court ou long et je stresse pour ma prochaine histoire, J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant !

* * *

chapitre 16 :

Peter était à l'affût, perché dans un arbre. Il regardait une maison en particulier qui était à louer encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa meute était dans les alentours et surveillait la même propriété sans que la femme, qui venait d'emménager, ne s'en rende compte.

Elle s'appelait Kate Argent et c'était probablement la responsable de l'incendie qui avait décimé presque toute sa meute. Elle était à Beacon Hill pendant le terrible événement et n'était pas restée très longtemps. Elle s'était aussi faite très discrète et Peter ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Ce n'était qu'une simple humaine après tout.

Mais, en réalité, c'était une chasseuse. Une personne humaine qui vouait bien souvent une haine viscérale pour les créatures surnaturelles et voulait tous les tuer. C'était, soi-disant, pour protéger les populations. Il était vrai que quelques meurtres avaient été attribués à des loups-garous. Mais les chasseurs allaient souvent dans les extrêmes et tuaient n'importe quel être surnaturel. Qu'il soit innocent ou non. Et au final, c'étaient eux qui avaient tué le plus.

Mais Peter, dans le cas de Kate, suspectait plus qu'elle soit une sociopathe. Un peu comme son père, Gérard Argent. Ce dernier n'était pas mieux mais était mort depuis longtemps. Et, visiblement, sa fille se faisait un plaisir de reprendre le flambeau. Elle avait d'ailleurs un frère, Chris, qui était mort avec sa femme dans un curieux accident. C'est pour cela que ça n'étonnait pas Peter de voir Kate en présence d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière avait l'âge de sa propre fille mais semblait plus douce que Kate.

*w*

Kate n'était pas revenue ici pour rien. Elle aimait la vie dans les grandes villes parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels. Elle pouvait en tuer un plus grand nombre. Le seul problème était que, souvent, la police s'en mêlait.

Elle n'avait jamais été suspectée pour quoi que ce soit. elle avait la trentaine et travaillait dans la société de son père. Elle n'en n'était pas la gérante parce qu'il avait donné la succession à un cousin de la jeune femme. Pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mieux, cela l'arrangeait parce que ce cher cousin était lui aussi un chasseur et ils étaient sur la même longue d'onde. Ainsi, il l'avait couverte pour tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Il lui avait donné un boulot plutôt bien payé et l'aidait dans ses recherches de futures proies à abattre. Bien sûr, les premiers choix étant les loups dangereux et malheureusement il y avaient beaucoup de loups mordus à peine adolescents. Souvent, ils tombaient dans des gangs qui cachaient en réalité une meute et se faisaient mordre. Les meutes avaient beau protéger leurs louveteaux, Kate était d'une mortelle efficacité.

Mais pas assez pour tuer toute la famille Hale. Alors elle était revenue dans le coin quand elle avait su que la meute avait de plus en plus d'importance. Plusieurs ados mordus avaient rejoint la meute de Derek et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait dû pourtant ne laisser aucun survivant et elle avait cru avoir réussi son coup au début. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour apprendre que non et n'avait pas eu le courage de tout refaire. Pas par manque d'envie mais il y avait tant d'autres loups à torturer et massacrer dans les grandes villes qu'une plus petite comme Beacon Hill ne l'avait plus intéressée.

Parce que soyons clairs, elle n'en avait rien à faire du potentiel danger que couraient les humains. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour tuer. Elle aimait juste le sang et l'adrénaline des chasses. Point. Mais voilà, maintenant que la meute était reconstruite, elle avait envie de les briser à nouveau en tuant tout le monde cette fois-ci. Alors elle était revenue avec sa nièce qui avait perdu ses parents un peu plus tôt, faisant d'elle sa tutrice légal.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la gamine, bien plus que pour son frère et sa femme. Allison était si pure et innocente par moment. Elle était encore dans son monde où les garçons avaient toute la place. Pourtant, Kate voulait la transformer, en faire une parfaite chasseuse. Et, malgré elle, Allison avait participé à l'entraînement des futurs chasseurs. Ses parents et son grand-père lui avaient appris le tir à l'arc où elle excellait d'ailleurs. Mais aussi les art martiaux qui pouvaient être pratiques en cas de corps à corps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir manier une arme. Et Kate se savait assez convaincante pour entraîner sa nièce dans ses rouages. Elle allait en faire la plus grande chasseuse que la terre ait porté.

Elle ne se doutait néanmoins pas qu'elle était surveillée par Peter.

*w*

-Il y a une nouvelle au lycée. Grogna Cora en rentrant du lycée.

Stiles haussa un sourcil de surprise. Cora n'avait jamais semblé aussi grognon qu'en ce moment précis. Il se demandait vaguement ce que cette pauvre fille avait pu lui faire pour avoir le droit à de telles attentions.

Le jeune chat étant malade ou plutôt pas mal affaibli à cause de tous ses entraînements que lui faisait subir Magalie qu'il en est resté à la maison pour toute la journée du lundi.

Bientôt, à la suite de Cora, arrivèrent Lydia, Jackson, Scott et Isaac. La rousse ne dit pas grand-chose sur la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière lui semblait sympathique pourtant son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jackson n'en avait rien à faire et ignorait la conversation pour être sur son portable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux derniers membre de la meute qui parlaient à toute allure sur la nouvelle arrivante. Ils allaient tellement vite qu'ils arrivaient à dépasser le record de rapidité qu'avait gagné Stiles.

-On dirait deux mecs amoureux qui se battent pour faire le plus d'éloges à la fille. Fit remarquer Stiles.

Et Derek, qui était contre lui pour le maintenir dans une tendre accolade, ne put qu'acquiescer. Pourtant, en une seule inspiration d'air, il put dire avec certitude que, oui, Scott semblait avoir le béguin pour cette fille mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Isaac qui, pourtant, ne manquait pas de faire chanté ses louages. Il remarqua que sa sœur n'appréciait d'ailleurs pas cela pour une obscure raison.

Tout le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Enfin, à un détail près. Cora finit par quitter la meute pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en baragouinant des paroles que même un loup-garou ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle semblait sur les nerfs et Stiles avait plus ou moins compris ce qu'il se passait.

*w*

Cora était dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle ne dit rien mais laissa la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ça va ?

C'était Stiles qui était de l'autre côté et venait aux nouvelles. La sœur de son amant semblait avoir besoin de parler et Derek n'était pas très fort pour proposer une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer. Sauf pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Stiles le comprenne or ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres membres de la meute. Et Derek était si adorablement maladroit que Stiles préférait s'occuper de ce problème tout seul.

-Ouais, ouais t'inquiètes.

-C'est dur vu la tronche que tu fais.

Cora ne dit rien pendant quelques temps et analysa la situation en bas. Sa sœur n'était toujours pas rentrée mais les lycéens étaient toujours dans le salon avec leur alpha. Pourtant, elle sentit que personne ne s'intéressait à leur conversation ce qui lui permit d'avouer :

-Je suis juste agacée par Scott et Isaac. Ils en parlent comme si elle était exceptionnelle.

-Tu serais pas jalouse dis-moi ? Demanda Stiles qui savait avoir visé juste.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-elle en prenant un ton outré.

-Oh si… Et je parie que c'est à cause d'Isaac.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Se sentant déjà particulièrement honteuse parce qu'elle savait que Stiles avait déjà tout compris. Il était malin et observateur. Elle se replaça dans son lit et Stiles prit cela comme une invitation et vint se placer lui aussi en tailleur sur la couverture rabattue de la jeune fille.

-J'ai l'impression d'être invisible.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr. Il était quand même moins enflammé que Scott.

Mais, bien sûr, la jeune Hale, aussi butée que le reste de sa famille, n'en crut pas un mot. Elle était tellement aveuglée par sa jalousie qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les sourires narquois qu'Isaac lui avait envoyée quand il parlait d'Allison. Il avait fait ça dans le seul but d'embêter Cora et le chat l'avait vite compris.

*w*

-Alors tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Demanda Kate à sa nièce lors du repas.

-C'est un peu tôt pour dire ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est que mon premier jour.

-Premier jour ou pas, tu penses avoir fait ton effet ?

-Il se peut que deux garçons s'intéressent à moi. Répondit-elle avec un sourire timide avant de rire avec sa tante qui lui offrit un sourire complice.

-Tu es bien ma nièce à faire tomber des cœurs comme ça. Comment se nomment-ils que je commence à faire des recherches pour voir s'ils sont dignes de toi ?

\- Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey.

-Charmants ! Répondit-elle.

Kate réussit à le cacher mais, au font d'elle, une joie sans nom se créa. Ces noms ne lui étaient pas inconnus vu que c'étaient des bêtas de Derek. Elle allait pouvoir les anéantir plus facilement que prévu et sa nièce allait l'y aider. Elle avait déjà séduit deux loups. Elle pourrait peut-être en séduire d'autres. Ou au moins créer des conflits au sein de la meute. Ce qui ne serait pas du luxe.

-Invites-les à dîner un jour. Dit-elle avec innocence.

-Peut-être. Acquiesça-t-elle.

*w*

Peter grogna quand il entendit la conversation entre les deux femmes. Sa fille le regarda avec étonnement ne comprenant pas ce que cela impliquait. Mais Peter savait qu'Isaac et Scott étaient devenus la nouvelle cible de la chasseuse. Il l'avait senti et n'aimait pas ça. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'arrive à s'en prendre à la meute de son neveu. Il lui fallait aussi connaître toutes les ficelles de son plan pour le contrer.

Il pourrait bien sûr entrer tout de suite dans la maison mais la chasseuse avait pris ses dispositions pour être un minimum en sécurité dans celle ci. Et puis, Allison n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Peter ne voulait pas tuer d'innocent. Il était là pour venger sa famille, point. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que le reste de sa meute le suive s'il tuait une innocente. Ils avaient beaucoup de défauts mais sûrement pas celui de tuer des innocents quand ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Peter comprit bien vite qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lâcher la femme d'une semelle et que ses bêtas devraient suivre Allison le plus possible. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle n'attaque et Peter entrevoyait déjà son plan pour détruire la meute que s'était si difficilement créée Derek.

* * *

A dans deux semaine pour la suite !


End file.
